Avatar Aangie: The Last Airbender
by Artsfizz
Summary: What if the avatar wasn't Aang, the lively, goofy boy, but Aangie, the sweet and loving girl? Would Zuko get the shock of his life when he finds himself falling in love with the last airbender?
1. Return of the Avatar

What if the avatar wasn't Aang, the lively, goofy boy, but Aangie the sweet loving girl? Would Zuko get the shock of his life when he finds himself falling in love with the last air bender? How much harder could his mission possibly get?

OC info:

Name: Aangie

Age: 15

Air nomad

More serious and mature than Aang, this will cause parts of the plots to change. She is also older and has about four more years of training and experience; therefore she has gotten further with her bending.

She has got airbender tattoos, grey eyes, natural pink lips, long brown hair wore loose. She also has a necklace with the air symbol on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters! Some dreams never come true... :(**

* * *

Katara and Sokka were out fishing. Sokka had managed to get Katara so mad that she had unintentionally cracked up an iceberg.

"She's alive! We have to help!" Katara exclaimed and grabbed Sokka's weapon once she saw the eyes of a figure inside the iceberg light up.

"Katara wait! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka exclaimed and ran after his sister. She started beating at the iceberg to get the girl out, when the ice broke and a terrible gust of wind shot out. The whole iceberg shot open and a big, powerful light shot up into the sky. The girl climbed out of the iceberg with her eyes still glowing.

"Stop!" Sokka commanded aiming his sword towards her. The girl's eyes stopped glowing and she fell. Katara lunged towards her and catched her before she smashed her head towards the ground. Sokka poked her with the bottom end of his spear still skeptical.

"Stop it!" Katara demanded. The girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing their pure, grey color.

"Who are you?" she managed.

"Eh, I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka," Katara answered. The grey eyed girl looked over at the freaked out water tribe boy. She flew up to her feet and looked around.

"What's going on here?" she asked rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice, and why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked poking her with his spear.

"I'm not sure," she said and knocked his spear away. They all heard a loud growling and the girl crawled up into the iceberg again.

"Appa, are you alright?" she asked jumping onto a big animal, "Wake up, buddy," she said and tried to open his eyes. She tried to wake him up and all of a sudden he licked her.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked walking over.

"That's Appa, my flying bison," she said clapping her bison.

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister," Sokka said in disbelief. Appa sneezed at Sokka making the girl smirk.

"That's what you get when you make fun of Appa!" she said and rubbing Appa's fur. "Don't worry drama queen, it I'll wash out," she rolled her eyes at his trying-to-rub-the-snot-on-my-face-onto-the-ground freak out. "So, do you guys live around here?" she asked, and got Sokka's sword pointing at her chest.

"Don't answer that! You see that crazy bolt of light, she was probably trying to signal the fire navy," Sokka told Katara, who didn't seem to care.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's a spy for the fire navy, you can tell by that evil look in her eye," Katara said sarcastically and the girl gave them a slanting smile. "Yeah, Sokka's the paranoid sibling," Katara explained, "You never told us your name."

"I'm Aangie, just your average air nomad," she answered and flew up into the air before she flipped some hair behind her shoulder.

"You just flew ten feet in the air," Sokka said pointing in to the sky confused.

"You're really an air bender?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Sure am," she smiled.

"Giant light beam, flying bison, air benders, I think I've got midnight sun madness…I'm going home to where stuff makes sense," Sokka said and turned around and realized he didn't know where he was and he had no way of getting home.

"If you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aangie offered and flew up onto her bison.

"We'd love a ride, thanks!" Katara said and ran onto the bison with the help of Aangie.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy, snot monster," Sokka said as stubborn as he was.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a lift, you know, before you freeze to death?" Katara asked. Aangie snickered,

"Wow, it doesn't look like you've got much of a choice," she laughed. Sokka was about to say something, but he realized he no chance of winning this argument.

"Ok, first time flyers, hold on tight, Appa, yep, yep!" Aangie said and Appa flew up into the air. Shortly after he landed in the water though and began swimming instead. "Come on Appa, yep, yep!" Aangie tried again.

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka said sarcastically. Aangie rolled her eyes,

"Oh, shut your jabber, whiner, Appa's just tired, with some rest, he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see," she said and leant back on Appa.

* * *

"Hey," Katara hung over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Hey Katara, what's you thinking about?" Aangie asked where she was laying on Appa's head.

"I guess I was wondering you being an air bender and all, had any idea what happened to the avatar?" Katara asked. Aangie thought for a second,

"Eh yeah, about that…it's kinda, you see, ehm, it's kind of me," Aangie umbled under her breath while scratching the back of her head.

"It's kinda what?" Katara asked confused as she couldn't pick up the rest of the words.

"it's... It's me," Aangie managed avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah right! The avatar would be hundred years or something," Katara informed.

"What no! I'm only fifteen!" Aangie protested throwing her hands up into the air.

"You're being serious?" Katara asked shocked.

"Eh, yeah, I wouldn't mess around with something like that!" Aangie answered matter of factly.

"But you've been gone for hundred years," Katara said.

"I what!?" Aangie exclaimed and shot up.

"Yeah, you have," Katara was nodding.

"But I," that's when Aangie got a vision making her remember.

"I must've been frozen in that iceberg for hundred years," she said, "I can't believe it," she sighed.

"Wow…maybe we should just get some rest until we reach the village," Katara proposed and Aangie nodded.

"Yeah, probably," she said and Katara crawled back into the saddle again.

* * *

"Aangie, Aangie, wake up!" Katara told Aangie. She shot up and realized she was in a tent. Katara pulled her outside,

"Aangie, this is the entire village, entire village Aangie," she introduced. Aangie bowed and everyone seemed to be scared.

"Eh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me or something?" she asked and looked over her clothes.

"No one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years, we thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you," an old lady came forward.

"Extinct?" Aangie asked.

"Aangie, this is my grandmother," Katara introduced.

"Call me grand gran," the old women said.

"What do you mean extinct?" Aangie asked, but didn't get her answer as Sokka came over.

"What is this, a weapon?" he asked grabbing her staff, "You can't stab anything with this," he concluded.

"It's not for stabbing, but I'm sure I could stab something" Aangie pulled the staff into her hands with air suction while thinking of stabbing or well hitting Sokka with it just for demonstration, but she shok off the thought, "it's for air bending," she said and opened the staff creating a glider.

"Magic trick!"

"Do it again!" some of the kids exclaimed.

"Not magic, but air bending," Aangie smiled, "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly," she explained.

"You know last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Check again, whiner," Aangie said and flew up into the air on her glider. The villagers were amazed and Aangie landed on a pile of snow, but it collapsed underneath her legs.

"My watchtower," Sokka complained. Aangie rubbed her head,

"Well, your 'watchtower' wasn't very strong," Aangie laughed and made some wind blow the snow for his tower almost in place again.

"That was amazing!" Katara complimented.

"Great, you're an Airbender, Katara's a water bender together you can just waste time all day long," Sokka complained.

"You're a water bender?" Aangie asked excitedly.

"Well sort of, not yet," Katara answered.

"Cool, we could help each other learn! But, what do you mean extinct? The air nomads aren't extinct! Are they?" Aangie asked.

"Well, all except for you are," Katara answered.

"I don't get it, what did I miss...well except for a hundred years. Can you fill me in," Aangie asked pouting.

"Well, you see the fire nation has started a war that has already lasted a hundred years. And we thought they had wiped out your people," Katara explained.

"What? A hundred year war? Are there no more air benders?" Aangie asked before she opened her glider and flew off.

Aangie's POV

I had flown away on my glider and sat down on a pile of snow. I can't believe it. Am I seriously the last air bender? It can't be... the fire nation can't reach our temples! You have to use a flying bison! I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I dried it off. How could this have happened? I've let down the entire world; I should've been there to stop the fire nation's attacks! I've been frozen in an iceberg for a century; I didn't know anything about this war at all. How is that possible?

"Aarghh!" I screamed. I wanted to rewind the time; I could've done something to stop it! I sent an air blade at the pile of snow behind me in anger and it rumbled together. That's when I noticed a ship. I narrowed my eyes to see better, a fire navy ship, headed this way. I immediately opened my glider and flew back to the village.

"Katara! A fire navy ship is headed this way!" I yelled As I landed in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked confused.

"I saw them, a ship, they're headed right this way!" I explained again.

"I knew it! You did signal the fire navy with that giant bolt of light you sent out earlier," Sokka accused. I was about to refuse, but it probably was my fault, they probably saw it.

"Aangie hasn't done anything, except for warning us. You should thank her Sokka!" Katara argued.

"I should thank the fire navy spy?" Sokka exclaimed. I wasn't a spy, but it was most likely my fault, man I'm so messed up!

"She's not a spy! She's the avatar!" Katara exclaimed. I widened my eyes; this is not the best time, Katara…

"What!? You're the avatar?" Sokka asked shocked. I nodded,

"Eh, well... I guess...Y-eah…I, I am," I said and looked down; it was much easier confessing it when I hadn't let the whole world down…and it wasn't that easy then either...

Nobody said anything.

"Katara, if this war and everything is as you say, they probably want to find the avatar…since there was only one ship I don't think they're here for the village and well, yeah…I need to borrow some clothes. They're looking for an air bender, not a water bender!" I said and Katara nodded.

"You're right! Come with me," she instructed and led me into a tent.

"This'll probably fit you," Katara handed me a short dress with splits, a couple of shoes and a tights. I nodded,

"Thanks," I said and took the clothes. Katara left the tent I quickly changed I was about to leave when I felt my necklace. My former air bending master Gyatso made to me once when I was upset for being the avatar. He told me I would still always be his air bending student and to never forget it. It was quite similar to the bending masters', but mine didn't have any wooden pearls, it was just the airbending pendant... I tucked the pendant with the symbol of air into my dress so the fire nation wouldn't be able to tell I was an airbender. When I came out Sokka was preparing everyone for war. I rolled my eyes, toddlers aren't supposed be at war!

"You have an extra weapon?" I asked him.

"What about your staff?" he asked me. I stuck it into the ground towards a tent,

"You mean the thing I can't stab anything with?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes,

"Alright, just because this is your fault, and you should fight!" he said and handed me a spear, good enough! Reminds me of my staff!

Sokka climbed up onto the walls around the village. I saw the fire navy ship crush the wall. Katara and I helped some kids hide. When I turned back around the ship was opening a door and fire nation soldiers came out. Sokka ran towards them, but was kicked out of the way.

"Where are you hiding him?" one of them asked. He seemed to be about my age and was leading the troop. He pulled gran gran away from Katara and held her by her hood. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements," he said. What is he talking about? I'm only fifteen and I'm a girl, is it so hard to understand. Nobody said anything. He pushed gran gran back to us and shot a half circle of fire towards us. We all backed away. Can't they just leave? I tightened my grip around the spear.

"I know you're hiding him!" he exclaimed.

"Just get out of our village! We don't know what you're talking about," I told him taking a step towards him.

"We saw a powerful beam of light, it must have been the avatar!" he said and walked over to me.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" I stated and looked away. I felt his hand lifting my chin so I could see him.

"It would be terribly sorry if something should happen to your village," he said preheating his hand with fire.

"You wouldn't," I threatened.

"Try me," he said and he was about to attack. I pushed my spear at his arm stopping his attempted attack.

"Leave the village," I said pointing my spear at him. I saw Sokka grabbing to his weapon and running at the fire bender. He dodged and Sokka flew over him, I put out the bottom end of my spear and catched Sokka, flipping him around so he would land on his feet. He threw his boomerang at the guy, but he dodged easily. Sokka was thrown a spear by a kid and ran towards the guy, I had to help him. Usually, as an air bender I base my strategy of dodging attacks, but I'm the avatar, so I'm also a water, earth and fire bender, so I must learn to attack too. The fire bender snapped the end of Sokka's spear. I aimed to run in, when I saw Sokka's boomerang returning, I'd let it hit him first! I wanted to laugh when it hit, but I held it back as it would be kinda inappropriate.

The fire bender created what looked like knives, only that they were purely made of fire; fire daggers. He went closer to Sokka and I walked forward holding my spear upright like I usually held my staff. I walked towards him and he turned his attention to me.

"What's this, you expect me to fight you?" he asked. I nodded,

"It might be harder than you think," I challenged. He waved some of the soldiers to do it instead, wimp!

One of the soldiers punched a fire beam at me. I dodged with a back handspring and saw him sending different attacks at me. I slid underneath all of his attacks and tackled him with my spear. The teenager seemed to pay a bit more attention. A bolt of fire aimed at my back. I dodged to the left and somersaulted away from another attack. I kept dodging their attacks and ended up in front of the teenager. I quickly bent down when I saw a load of fire beam's being sent at me. I looked behind me to see that he extinguished the flames. I pouted; I hoped he'd take the hit.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"That's none of your business," I said and knocked him with the spear sending his helmet flying off his head. He looked annoyed and attacked with an uppercut covered in fire. I swiftly dodged and tried to tackle him, but he did an aerial over my leg. He kicked a fire stream towards me, but I bent backwards almost down into a bridge, just without my hands before I pulled up again.

"Just give me the avatar, and I'll spare your village!" he demanded and aimed at the villagers.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, but he fired. Time to blow my cover, the villagers looked away in fright, so ran over and flipped past the flame extinguishing it by spinning around my spear.

"It's you?" he asked me as I reached out my hand and my staff flew back to my hand by using air suction.

"I've been training for years to face the avatar, master of all the elements, and you're not older?" he exclaimed.

"Somebody miscalculated," I smirked readying my staff.

"Hmm, it's a shame you should happen to be the avatar, I thought you were kinda cute," he told me and got into his fighting stance. Well, it's kinda awkward that he said that because he did look kinda cute to…anyway I readied my staff.

He shot several beams of fire at me and I extinguished all of them by spinning my staff. I saw some of the villagers almost get hit by flames and realized I couldn't do this.

"Stop!" I demanded, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" I asked holding my staff in front of me as saying I'm not attacking. The boy got up from his fighting stance and nodded. His soldiers took me into the ship and took my staff from me, unfair!

"Aangie, you can't just give up!" Katara ran forward.

"I'm not, I couldn't help the air nomads, so I won't let the southern water tribe down," I said and walked inside. One of the soldiers pushed my back, I would normally stun, but I held it back not to worry anyone. "Take care of Appa, until I get back!" I said and Katara and the others looked upset.

* * *

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father," The boy, which I learned was named Zuko said holding up my staff, "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks," he said. I looked at him, before spitting at his shoes. I know, not a good choice, but if I'm right they wouldn't kill the avatar, they would only have to look for the next one, so I'm kinda safe. "Take her to the prison hold," he demanded. Two soldiers took me by my tied up hands and pushed me between them. I stunned.

"I bet none of you has ever been in a combat with an air bender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back," I challenged.

"Silence," one of them demanded, well, they didn't catch the bait… The front one was about to open my prison cell, when I drew my breath and blew out send me flying backwards into one of the men and the man in front of me smashing into the door. The one behind me smashed into a staircase and I jumped up on deck. I ran towards the door and 360 jump side kicked it in with an air blast. I ran in the door, I couldn't leave without my beloved staff!

"The avatar's escaped!" I heard someone yell behind me. Shoot! I didn't get much time unnoticed. I kept running, when I saw armed soldiers in front of me.

"You haven't seen my staff around have you?" I asked, they didn't say anything, so just ran past them, running on the walls and the ceiling and stuff using enhanced speed. No big deal really. "That's what I thought, but thanks anyway," I said as I ran away. I jumped up onto a new floor. A fire bender shot a fire beam towards me. I dodged by jumping over it and him, cutting the ropes tying my hands together at his spiky helmet. I kept running and looked into different rooms, until I finally found my staff. I ran over to it and heard the door shut behind me. Ooh, ran right into that one, didn't I?

"Looks like I underestimated you," I heard, and it was that Zuko guy.

"Looks like," I said and shrugged. He got into his stance and shot fire towards me. I dodged his attack, and the next ones. I kept dodging his attacks until I landed next to a fire nation flag. I wrapped it around him, grabbed my staff and turned towards him. I lifted a mattress on the floor and smashed him into a wall. He fell onto it so I smashed it towards the ceiling and ran out of there. I kept running until I finally came outside. I threw my glider and hopped on it. I was free! Well until Zuko grabbed my leg and we crashed with the deck that is… I got up and took my staff. He got into his stance, but then I heard a well known growling.

"What is that?" Zuko asked looking up at Appa.

"That my friend, well not friend exactly, is my way out of here!" I said. I immediately got a fire stream sent towards me. I rotated my staff to deflect it, and was nearly knocked over board. I kept deflecting his attacks, but a blow managed to knock my staff out of my hands. Shoot! I kept dodging his attack but I ended up on the edge of the boat. He shot a beam at metowards axe an air shield to block it, but I still lost my balance and was knocked of the boat.

End of POV

As Aangie fell deeper into the ocean Katara and Sokka's scream became louder, even Zuko ran to the edge of the boat looking for her in the water. All of a sudden Aangie's eyes and tattoos began glowing. She took water from the sides of her and spun around creating a waterspout, shooting her up to the surface. The fire benders aboard looked shocked when she landed on deck and flushed them off the boat. Shortly after she collapsed as the glowing went off.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Katara asked. Aangie slowly sat up,

"I dropped my staff," she said and Sokka ran after it.

"Got it," he said and picked it up, but in the other end a too attached fire bender was hanging on. Sokka poked him off, "Hah! That's from the water tribe!" he yelled victorious.

Some soldiers were getting on their feet again. Katara tried to freeze them, but ended up freezing Sokka to the ground instead. She turned around and this time managed to freeze the fire benders. She climbed up on Appa,

"Sokka, hurry up!" she yelled at her brother.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this flying and magic he exclaimed and started beating at the ice. Aangie stood up in Appa's saddle and cracked the ice on Sokka's feet. He grabbed the staff and ran onto Appa. "Yep yep, Yep yep!" he yelled when he reached Appa's tail. Appa took his call and flew up into the air.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko commanded. Together with his uncle he shot a big fire bolt towards Appa. Aangie got up and jumped over to Appa's tail and sending a powerful air swipe towards the bolt redirecting it into a wall of ice. It created a big avalanche covering a third of the ship.

"Great news for the fire lord; the fire nation's greatest threat is a 15-year old girl," Iroh said.

"That girl just did this!" Zuko complained motioning to the avalanche.

"You kinda like her don't you, Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"What!? No, I don't!" Zuko protested, "Dig the ship out and follow them! As soon as you're done with that," Zuko commanded noticing the frozen fire benders.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Katara asked amazed.

"I'm not sure, I just sort of did it, but I was in the avatar state…" Aangie answered crossing her legs.

"So, you haven't mastered all the elements yet?" Katara asked.

"No, I haven't, I just know a couple of water bending moves…" Aangie explained.

"But you have to master all the elements, water, earth then fire," Katara said.

"We could go to the North Pole… We could both find a water bending master in the northern water tribe," Aangie said.

"That would be great!" Katara exclaimed, "And Sokka, I'm sure you will get to kick some fire benders along the way."

"I'd like that, I'd really like that!" he said liking the plan.

"First, we have to drop by these places!" Aangie said pointing at a map.

"What's that?" Katara asked confused.

"You'll find out," Aangie smirked...

**Ok, that's the end of that! I hope you liked it and that you will review the story!**


	2. The Southern Airtemple

**Ok guys this is just a shout chapter, but maybe I'll post the next chapter later today...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters...**

The Southern Airtemple – Aangie thinking back

We took off on Appa and I wouldn't let go off my air symbol necklace. We had been at the southern air temple, my home – a hundred years ago. It was different, technically it was almost exactly the same, but there was no one there. To be honest I believed that the air nomads were extinct, but I still had some hope that maybe, just maybe they could've survived. The only way to get to an air temple is on a flying bison, but apparently the fire nation must have found another way.

We had been in the sanctuary, where monk Gyatso, my learning master had told me I would find someone I could talk to there, but it was only filled with many statues of previous avatars. Although I don't know how, I believe I'm supposed to talk to avatar Roku, the previous avatar, somehow…

That reminds me of how I found Gyatso. A lemur entered the temple sanctuary. Of course I chased after it when it ran away, after Sokka wanted to eat it. Anyway I had to chase after it because I haven't seen a lemur in a century and it was the only living thing I had seen here. I followed after it into a room with a curtain covering the entrance. I walked inside and that's where all my hope disappeared. The fire nation had been there. There were loads of dead fire nation soldiers and at the very end of the room, were Gyatso's skeleton. I could tell by his necklace that it was him. Apparently I had also been the avatar state making all the statues in the sanctuary light up. I won't let Gyatso down! I'll master all the elements and become a worthy avatar; that can defeat the firelord and restore peace to the world again.

Gyatso – I'll make you proud.

Anyway we're flying towards the elephant kois, because I wanna ride one. I haven't done it for ages! I mean; we should hurry up and get to the North Pole, but I really wanna ride these giant fish, besides there is a village nearby where we could get new food supplies. We're kinda out of food and Sokka doesn't seem to stop complaining about it...

**Ok, that was it. Short I know... And there wasn't a lot that happened in it really, but I couldn't leave out Momo! Anyway the next chapter will be longer!**

**foxchick1: **thanks! Hope you liked the chapter and I will probably post the next chapter today to make up for the shortness of this chapter :)

**missavatar1470: **That's so great to hear! And I really hope I'll be able to do all the three books!

**yori neko: **hehe, well I hope you'll like the development! :)


	3. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Ok, next chapter for you guys**

** Disclaimer: unfortunately for me, I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but life goes on...**

The warriors of Kyoshi Island

The trio was flying over the ocean as Katara was fixing her brothers pants.

"Hey, you guys wanna see a trick?" Aangie asked doing the famous airbending marble trick.

"Yeah, Aangie, that's great," Katara said not bothering to look.

"Yeah right, because you totally saw what I was doing," Aangie rolled her eyes dissolving the air marbles. Katara looked over to Aangie.

"That's great," she said nonchalant. Aangie face palmed,

"I am not doing it now, smarty pants," she said.

"Just give Katara some space when she's sowing, she's your average girl," Sokka said casually

"Excuse me, what does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" Katara questioned pausing her job.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting, fighting and stuff like that… it's just the natural order of things," Sokka repied nonchalantly.

"Hmm, Avatar…girl…fighting," Aangie coughed offended.

"All done with your pants and look what a great job I did," Katara said and threw the pants in his face. His pants still had a hole in them and the girls gave each other a high five in the victorious outcome.

"Wait! I was just kidding; I can't wear this, Katara please!" Sokka begged pulling his arm through the hole in his pants. Aangie laughed as they landed on a beach.

* * *

"We just made a pit stop yesterday, shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked the airbender.

"He's right; at this rate we won't reach the North Pole until spring," Katara added.

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Aangie asked the bison poking him gently with her elbow, "Aren't you boy?" she tried again and Appa yawned.

"Yeah, that was real convincing, still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster," Sokka admitted.

"Ok, I know we should hurry, but… we're out of food and I don't wanna listen to your complaints Sokka, no offense…" the guys nodded agreeing, "Look!" Aangie exclaimed pointing towards a fish.

Aangie's POV

"That's why we're here, elephant koi, and I'm gonna ride it!" I said and pulled of my shoes. I pulled of my shawl, shirt and my pants only wearing my yellow crop top and orange skirt, before I headed out into the water towards the giant fishes. Man, its years since I've done this, over a hundred years actually! I grabbed hold of a fin and held on tight so I wouldn't fall of.

"Aangie, get out of there!" the guys yelled. I lifted an eyebrow, why would I? This is so fun! Oh, that's why! I turned around a saw a giant sea creature of some kind. It grabbed my fish and sent me flying into the water. I ran as fast as I could onto the beach again, sprinting across the water. I quickly pulled on my clothes again after blow drying myself.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked motioning to the giant thing that ate the koi and wanted me for desert.

"I don't know," I said, while making sure my hair was in place.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out," Sokka said. All of a sudden a bunch of warriors of some kind jumped down in front of us. I saw Sokka being pulled away; I took that as a cue to fly up into the air. They were all girls, I was kinda surprised so I didn't notice that a rope wrapped around my foot as soon as I got in the air, well until it pulled me down so I hit the ground. They tied our hands and arms together and tied something in front of our eyes before they threw us onto the ground.  
"Or, we could stick around for a while," Sokka said after being thrown on the ground.

* * *

"You three have some explaining to do," I heard a man's voice, but couldn't see anything as we still had binds in front of our eyes.

"And if you don't answer all out questions we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi," a girl threatened.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka yelled. That's when the cover in front of our eyes was pulled off.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked them.

"Sokka, they were all girls!" I exclaimed at the sexist one.

"There were no men, we ambushed you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl that seemed to be their leader asked.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka protested. I facepalmed as good as I could with my hands tied behind my back.

"A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is gonna eat well tonight," she threatened grabbing Sokka by the collar.

"No, don't hurt him! My brother's just an idiot sometimes," Katara stated. The girl let go of Sokka.

"It's my fault," I admitted, I mean, I am the one who wanted to ride the giant fishes! "I'm sorry we came here! I wanted to ride the elephant koi," I explained to her-

"How do we know you're not fire nation spies?" the man asked, "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way," he said sternly.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi," I lit up at his comment.

"Hah, how could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago, she's been dead for centuries!" he laughed at me not believing a word I said.

"I know her, because I'm the avatar," I said more calmly.

"That's impossible! The last avatar was an Airbender who last appeared a hundred years ago," the girl told me.

"That's me!" I said and shrugged with a slanting smile.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" the man demanded and all the girls got into their fighting stances opening their fans.

"Aangie, time to do some airbending!" Sokka whispered. I flew up into the air breaking the ropes and landed in front of them.

"It's true, you are the avatar!" the man said.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I," I said resting my hands on my hips. People started cheering, and it felt really good to be the avatar for once!

End of POV

"Wow, they're serving us dessert, for breakfast," Aangie smiled looking at all the plates in front of her. She picked up something from the closest plate and soon figured the people on Kyoshi knew their food. "Man, this is delicious! What's wrong with you Sokka? No matter where we've been you been looking for food, when it's thrown in your face, you don't want it," Aangie said taking another bite from the delicious pastry.

"I'm not hungry," he pouted from the corner he was sitting in.

"You're always hungry! You're just upset that a bunch of girls kicked your butt yesterday!" she answered matter of factly.

"They snuck up on me!" he protested with crossed arms.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt," Katara stated with a snicker.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka exclaimed and started walking away muttering somethingunder his breath.

"Face it Sokka, I could take you down any time," Aangie said casually with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You're the avatar, you don't count!" he argumented and stomped out. I rolled my eyes, boys!

…for some reason that made me think about Zuko… Whatever I just shrugged it off!

"I wish we could stay here longer, they're giving us the royal treatment," I said to Katara. Unfortunately we can't just decide if we want to stay somewhere, because we're being hunted by the fire nation.

"Yeah, but we can't get too comfortable, it's risky for us to stay in one place for too long," Katara agreed.

"I know, but I'll enjoy it as long as I can, this town is so happy that the avatar finally showed up again, they're even cleaning up Kyoshi's statue," I said looking out the window.

"It's good that you're excited about being the avatar, just don't let it go to your head," Katara warned.

"Come on, I'm just a simple monk," I said and went over to the window. There were a bunch of boys outside. I waved and gave them a smile.

* * *

As much as I enjoyed the boys at first, it's really just getting annoying! I mean, what's the deal about chasing me, literally running after me wherever I go, well I've started running around now…

One day here, I was gonna paint a picture with one of them, that's ok, it was kinda cute, but one boy turned into like fifteen or so. And what is it with all the flowers and treats delivered at my door, oh, well I don't really mind the gifts though...

And the other day they wanted me to show them some demonstrations, I flew on my glider, did some pushups on my hands, fingers and with no hands only my breath, they wanted to arm wrestle with me, besides, they asked to dance with me. Ok, so I love dancing, but they were so many! They wanted to see the statue of Kyoshi with me and it was really getting annoying.

I walked over to Katara.

"Hey Katara," I greeted.

"Oh good, you're here Aangie, could you help me carry this back to the room?" she asked me.

"Yes!" I answered immediately grabbing the basket clutching it in my arms.

"Hey Aangie, would you come dance with us?" one of the guys asked me.

"I would love to, but I have to carry this back to the room," I said pretending like I really wanted to, I didn't wanna nur their feelings or anything...

"If you're so busy, I can carry the basket," Katara rolled her eyes and was about to take it from me.

"No! I'll do it, because…I want to…do…my fear share," I said and tightened my grip on the basket.

"Well, ok, then," Katara said and put some more stuff into the basket.

"I can see you some other time," I told the guy.

"I can carry the basket for you," he offered.

"Oh, that's really not necessary," I said and pulled Katara along as I started speed walking away from him. I looked behind me and saw that he was not following me. I let out a relieved sigh.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked me.

"What?" I asked not sure if she was talking about the guy, the basket or me thanking no to her offer.

"I thought you liked being the center of attention," she said. I rolled my eyes,

"I told you, I'm just a simple monk," I said with a careless shrug, "Ok, so, it was fun in the beginning, but it's a little too much," I admitted.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress!" I told him as we went past the Kyoshi warriors' training room. He pouted and Katara and I chuckled at his costume. We got back to our room and I sat down. I carefully peeked out from the window, and saw some boys. I quickly hid, pressing myself into the wall.

"What's up with that?" Katara asked me lifting an eyebrow.

"What's up with that? These guys are crazy," I stated.

"You're just an attention seeker," she rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous," I teased and got up. I stood a couple of feet away so that I would be able to look out the window, but the guys wouldn't be able to see me.

"I'm not!" Katara stated and crossed her arms.

"What's that?" I asked and narrowed my eyes, it looks like…a fire navy ship. Zuko?

"I'm not interested in watching your crowd of boys," Katara said didn't bother to turn around. I rolled my eyes,

"What about that fire navy ship?" I asked turning towards her.

"What?" she stormed over to the window.

"We need to leave!" Katara exclaimed. I closed my fists, and shook my head,

"No, we don't! I brought this upon Kyoshi, I have to do something," I said and walked outside. I grabbed my staff and walked towards the shore.

* * *

"Nice try avatar, but these little girls can't save you!" I heard Zuko say.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled, "Never underestimate girls!" I called.

"Finally," I heard him say before he punched fire at me. I dodged his first attack and dissolved his second with my staff. I flew over to him and he kicked the staff out of my hands. I quickly dodged and grabbed a couple of fans. He ran towards me, but I sent a powerful wind towards him and he smashed through a wall. Man, fans are great!

I picked up my staff and glided over the city. It was horrible, half the city was burnt down.

"I brought this here," I said as I landed next to Katara, "Kyoshi had managed to stay out of the war, but I somehow managed to get them involved." I said looking around at the once beautiful city.

"We have to leave Kyoshi, if we leave, Zuko will follow after us," Katara said. I know she was right, but I can't just leave Kyoshi alone…can I?

* * *

Sokka, Katara, Momo and I got onto Appa and took off towards our next destination. I couldn't help, but look back at the city.

"I know it doesn't feel right, but it was the right thing to do," Katara assured.

"Yeah…" I answered. I just had to do something first, I jumped off Appa into the air. I swiftly glided down towards the ocean. I dived in and probably earned some weird looks from my friends. Once the huge pressure from my jump eased I opened my eyes. Underwater I saw the Unagi coming towards me. I waited. I waited until it was close enough. It was about to lunge towards me when I scooted upwards, sending a blast of air from my feet. It propelled me over the Unagi allowing me to grab its mustache. What? Ok, so it's not really a mustache, but you understood what I meant, and it does kinda look like a mustache… Admit it! The Unagi jumped up crashing through the surface. I flew up into the air, but held on tight to the…mustache…deal with it! I pulled its head to the left turning it towards the village. I made it shoot water from its mouth, raining over the village, putting out all the flames. I could spot Zuko and the fire nation soldiers on a rhino soaking wet. I smirked,

"Bye Zuko!" I yelled, making sure my words reached him as I amplified my voice and gave him my best smile hoping he could see it, as the Unagi threw me up into the air and I landed at Appa.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it was stupid and dangerous, but everything worked out," I said as I sat down on Appa again.

"Yeah, it was kinda stupid," Sokka agreed.

"…and dangerous, but you did the right thing," Katara said.

"Really? You think so? I mean, I think it was the right thing, but I thought you were a bit more…careful," I told her earning a fake offended look. But when Katara admitted it, I definitely did the right thing.

And now, we're headed for Omashu! Where I hopefully will meet my friend Bumi again… Well the plan is riding their delivery system, but it would be really cool if I actually met Bumi, he would be old…but it would be cool!

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and that you will review and stay tuned...! And I would love to hear any ideas, things I can improve or something like that. I'll try to update as soon as possible and keep the chappies interesting! **


	4. The King of Omashu

**Here we are again :) So, hope you'll like the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the show's characters...**

The King of Omashu

Aangie's POV

"The earth kingdom, city of Omashu," I introduced once they could see the great kingdom, "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi," I said excitedly.

"Wow, we haven't got cities like this in the south pole," Katara admired astonished.

"They have buildings here that don't melt," Sokka added.

"Well, let's go slowpokes, the real fun is inside the city," I said jumping into the air, before starting to slide down the hillside.

"Wait Aangie!" Katara called, "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the avatar," she warned me. I stopped in my tracks, didn't think about that.

"Yeah, you need a disguise," Sokka added.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I stated and hurried up the hillside again. I parted my hair in the middle and tied on a headband, just to cover up my tattoos. After searching through Appa's saddle I found my gloves, covering the tattoos on my hands.

* * *

We walked towards the city. On our way across the bridge we saw a cabbage merchant trying to get inside the city.

"Rotten cabbages!" I heard one of the guards yell. He threw a cabbage into the air, before creating an earth column sending the man's carriage of cabbage into the air before crashing towards the bottom of the meadow. I wanted to use airbending to shoot the cabbage and carriage back down onto the bridge safely, but I couldn't I would totally blow my cover.

"Just keep smiling," I told Sokka and Katara who were probably really shocked.

"State your business kids!" the man said and pulled a big stone out of the bridge and held it over me as I was in front of us. I jumped up into a front flip crushing the stone with an air blade, but I made sure he wouldn't be able to see it. All of the men looked shocked leaving me pleased.

"We're going to visit a friend, no need to be rude," I told him. I could've been nicer, and not have crushed the giant rock, but he could've been nicer too!

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "What are your names?" he asked in a more friendly tone.

"My name's Kaya, this is June and Bonsu," I introduced pointing over at Katara and Sokka. He nodded,

"Enjoy the city of Omashu," he said and gave the others a sign. They opened the gigantic gate; make that gates, by using earth bending.

"This is Omashu's delivery system," I said motioning to the big and many chutes around the city. These systems are miles long! "Earthbending brings the packages up, gravity brings them down," I explained.

"Great, they get their mail on time," Sokka said unimpressed.

"Yeah, they do!" I smiled, "But my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots," I said thinking back in time when my friend Bumi reintroduced me to the system as the world's greatest super slide. I told the guys how we had travelled down the slides and they were up for it, as hoped.

* * *

"It sounded fun at first, but now I'm not so sure," Katara said as I tipped us over the edge of the super steep slide. We slid down with me laughing remembering the good times I had with Bumi, while the others were screaming. After a while our slide merged with another. Sokka and Katara screamed frightened as a package of spears was in our heels.

"I'm on it!" I said and used my airbending to propel us faster down the slide.

"Do something!" Katara screamed, "Use your airbending!" she said. She was probably really scared and wanted me to create an air current in front of us kill our speed, but I don't think we're going that fast…yet!

"Great idea, it'll make us go even faster!" I exclaimed knowing perfectly well what she really meant. I sent us sliding faster down the slides, when I saw we'd be crashing, because earthbenders were bringing up new crates in front of us. Now, for the first time I joined in screaming. I used my airbending to make the crate land the correct way so we would land in the crate. We ended up outside the slide landing on a roof crushing some tiles. Oops! We crashed into a house crushing the windows. And then we crashed with a small wall almost sending us directly down.

I saw the cabbage seller underneath us. I used breath of wind to shoot us backwards. We still ended up tipping the wagon. I yelped and jumped out of the crate I created small airballs around almost every cabbage to avoid destroying them, but unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, even with my enhanced speed. A pack of guards surrounded us and I delivered my best smile.

They brought us in front of the king of Omashu. Two guards made us kneel.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages," one of the guards informed the king. The King was wearing a green robe and a weird, two-feathered hat.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" the cabbage merchant yelled.

"Silence, only the king can decide!" the guard told him. This was quite upsetting; this is kind of my fault, ok so it is my fault…

"Throw them…" he started. We all hoped for the best giving him our best smiles of innocence, "…a feast!" he announced and we all looked surprised. A feast? Seriously? The guards and the cabbage merchant looked upset. I guess they didn't expect that punishment!

We sat together with the king with a big table. Sokka, Katara and I at one end, while the king was sitting in the opposite end. All of a sudden the king threw a chicken leg at me. I automatically catched it with an airball, but realized I had just blown my cover, so I let it drop onto my plate.

"There is an airbender in our presence, and not just any airbender, the avatar," the king announced. Everyone ooh-ed. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"Ok, you caught me, I'm the avatar," I said and stood up, "Doing my avatar thing keeping the world safe, everything checks out, no firebenders here!" I looked under the table, "So, good work everybody, love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears, we'll see you next time," I said as the three of us backed out the door, but the two guards covered the door with their spear.

"You can't keep us here!" Katara said, "Let us leave!"

"Lettuce leaf?" he asked and took a bite from a lettuce leave.

"We're in serious trouble, this guy is nuts," Sokka whispered.

Three deadly challenges… three _deadly _challenges. The king had thrown us in the chamber that used to be bad, but has newly been refurbished. Before I could fall asleep I thought about it. What could that crazy king come up with? I eventually fell asleep as lay thinking about it.

I woke up by the sound of earth moving. I shot up in bed and realized Sokka and Katara was gone and two soldiers were in the "door".

"Sokka? Katara? Where are my friends?" I demanded getting up.

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges," the soldier said.

"And if I fail?" I asked expecting something...well bad...

"He didn't say, your staff please," he reached out a hand for my staff. I used air suction to pull it into my hand and swirled up into the air pointing my staff at them. I wanted to attack them, I could easily take this guy out, but they had my friends. I stood up from my fighting stance and gave him my staff. They led me out and I met the king.

"First avatar, what do you think of my outfit? I want your honest opinion," he asked me. Deadly test? Is this some kind of trick question?

"Eh, its fine, I guess…" I answered.

"Alright, you passed your first test!" he said.

"What? Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests, the real challenges are much more challenging," he said and I facepalmed.

"Look, king… I don't have time for this. I need to get to the North Pole to master the element of water, so you have to give me my friends back!" I commanded.

"I thought you'd might object," he showed me my friends, "That's why I'll give your friends some special souvenirs," he said and the guards put a ring each on them. Apparently they were made of jennamite or creeping crystal that grows really fast and only the king could stop them from growing, covering their whole bodies. And so, I had to agree to do the challenges.

Challenge 1:

I had to fetch the king's lunch box key, problem: it was inside a strong waterfall hanging from a chain. For help there was a ladder you could climb up, and the area around the waterfall was filled with pointy rock columns.

I jumped from column to column flipping around to move towards the waterfall. I dived into the water and catched the ladder. I managed to climb a couple of steps, but the pressure was too strong, I would never get to the top! I loosened my grip and shot out from the waterfall. I catched myself between some pillars by doing a split. I thought for a second. I can't move towards the pressure, I could follow the pressure downwards, but it is so strong I wouldn't be able to direct myself to the key. I figured I would need a new tactic, I can't enter the water, but something else can. I cut the top of one of the pillars with an air blade. I did a flip and landed on the now; flat edge of the pillar. I aimed for the key chain and threw the top of the pillar towards the water. I sent a powerful air swipe towards the water with a flying roundhouse kick. My attack stopped the water from shooting the rock pillar away and it cut the chain, so the pillar shot through the chain attached to the key and into the wall over the king.

Challenge 2:

I was gonna find the king's pet, Flopsy. I jumped into the crater and saw a small bunny. When I was about to pick him up I heard a loud boom behind me. When I turned around I saw some kind of giant goat, monster animal. I heard the bunny running away I ran after it calling its name. One thing I realized was that I could keep calling its name but it wouldn't come to me, while the goat thing did. Maybe the rabbit was scared and the goat wanted to eat me…but I thought about it. Why would the king place such a big animal on a field with his beloved pet rabbit? The rabbit ran into a rabbit hole, but I didn't bother to search for it. I stopped and turned towards the goat thing.

"Flopsy?" I asked and the animal stopped. It lifted me up and licked me. "Flopsy!" I called rubbing its forehead. The king whistled and Flopsy climbed over the edge to him.

Challenge 3:

So, it was a duel, with me and an opponent I could choose. One evil looking, quite slim guy, one gigantic guy with a big axe and the king? The king told me to point and choose, so I assumed that everyone in front of me, including the king, was an alternative.

"So you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" I asked.

"Choose wisely," I said.

"I choose, you!" I told him pointing at the king.

"Wrong choice!" he smirked. I stood up and took of his robe. He was the crazy, old, stoop man, but he was also strong and well trained! The king made an earth line sending me off the balcony like thing. I flew of landing on my back tipping over on my stomach. The king jumped down to me and landed about just in front of me.

"You thought I was a frail, old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see," he said, somehow I don't doubt it.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" I asked pointing at the biggest of the guys.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom," he said, "You might need this." A guard threw me my staff. He lifted stone blocks from the ground and sent them towards me. I dodged his attacks holding my staff ready.

"Typical airbender tactic, avoid and avaid. I'd hope the avatar would be less predictable," he said and sent another stone block at me. I jumped up rotating my staff to make me soar in the air. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back," he said kicked a stone block into the ceiling above me. I fell and dropped my staff. I ran towards him. He created rock columns wherever I ran. One of them hit me and I flew up into the air.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that," he said. I gained speed falling towards the ground and landed with an air bomb. He put up an earth wall in front of him blocking my attack.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here…are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" he asked me. He made a giant stone hand appear and sent it towards me. I used my enhanced agility to jump up into the air, but it managed to knock me down. Ok, what am I missing? He makes it hard for to use my original fighting technique…but I'm the avatar, I should be able to fight like more than just airbenders! He made an earth line come towards me. I jumped up onto a wall and pushed myself forward so I could grab my staff.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" he asked. I used my enhanced speed and ran towards him. He made the earth underneath me turn to quicksand. I was kind of stuck. He lifted some stones and sent them towards me trying to smash me. I created a small air spout to fly up from the sand. I jumped up and sent a powerful air swipe towards him. It pushed him into the wall behind him. He shot a rock towards me from behind. I jumped over it so it would keep its course. It flew towards the king, but he crushed it once it hit him, so it didn't deal damage the way I hoped! The king lifted a gigantic block of stone, including parts of the wall. I created an air vortex by spinning around my arms. When the king threw the stone block it swirled around my vortex and back at him. I jumped towards him, he divided the stone block and I pointed my staff at him. He smirked, and I saw him holding a big stone over us.

"Well done avatar, you fight with much fire in your heart," he said and fell backwards. As soon as he hit the ground he went through it, there was left a shape of his body though. I looked weirdly at the king shaped hole in the ground, but then he popped up with Sokka and Katara. I flew up to him.

"Let my friends go," I told him.

"First you need to answer my question," he said,

"No fair!" I protested, "You said three tests and I completed all of them," I said.

"Yes, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything," he said, I facepalmed before looking up at him awaiting the question.

"What…is my name?" he asked, "by the looks of it you only have a couple of minutes to figure out of it," he said talking about Sokka and Katara that was almost covered in jennamite crystals. I thought about it, how would I know his name?

"I've got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"He's an earthbender right…Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks," he said.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup," Katara stated, "Think about the challenges," she said.

"Nothing was as I thought…" I said.

"Well what did you learn?" Katara asked.

""Well, I had to think differently than I usually would. I had to open my mind for the possibilities…that's it!" I exclaimed, "I know his name!"

I went to face the king.

"So..?" he asked.

"I learned that I had to think differently than usually. As you said ad long time ago, I need to open my mind to the possibilities," I said "Bumi, you are a mad genius," I told him and ran over to hug him, "It's good to see you again Bumi!"

"Oh Aangie you haven't changed a bit, literally," he said. I laughed.

"Before we go, I have a challenge for you!" I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"Wohoo!" I yelled as we slid down the delivery system. I used my airbending to go faster and unfortunately for the cabbage merchant, we kinda crushed his cabbages again. This time though, instead of trying to save them, I just laughed and let us crush them, because he had wanted our heads off!

Sokka, Katara and I left on Appa. After all that time, the king was my friend Bumi. I can't believe it, I didn't recognize him, I mean he was a hundred years older, but he was still the same. His hair kinda was the same, but his personality was exactly the same! And it turned out the crystals encasing Sokka and Katara's bodies was some kind of kinda, think about that, candy...that grows really fast. You could buy a small piece of it and eat a whole lot of it!

**Ok, that was episode five! Hope you guys liked that and that you'll tell me what you thought! Anyway..do you want next chapter to be the same; with some chemistry between Katara and Haru or do you want it to be a little something between Haru and Aangie? PLease tell me, btw. i won't be able to update within a week because I'm unfortuantely gonna be without my computer and without my internet... *pout* **

**Sukki18: **Wow, that's really cool to hear. Hope you liked the chapter!

**foxchick1: **Haha, thanks! :) I guess there was chaos, but not much away from the original plot... but, hope you'll enjoy that too!


	5. Imprisoned

**Ok, here is the next chapter with Haru and Aangie.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own ATLA or any of its characters!**

Imprisoned

"Great you're back, what's for dinner?" Aangie asked sitting down next to Katara and Sokka.

"We've got a few options; first round nuts, and some kind of oval shaped nuts and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks, dig in!" Sokka offered after looking through his bag.

"Seriously, what else have you got?" Katara asked unimpressed. Sokka looked into his bag if he might have forgotten something.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom.

"What was that?" Sokka asked sharpening his senses.

"It's coming from over there!" Aangie exclaimed and ran toward the noise together with Katara.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not toward them?" Sokka asked pointing in the other directions.

* * *

"An earthbender," Katara said looking at the Source of the booms.

"Let's go meet him," Aangie said excitedly.

"He looks dangerous so we better approach casually," Sokka instructed after studying the boy.

"Hello there, I'm Aangie!" Aangie called and had already run forwards from the tree trunk they were hiding behind, "What's your name?" she asked excitedly. The boy looked nervous and turned around. He ran away and covered the rode behind him with a rock slide.

"We just wanted to say hi!" Aangie yelled after him, "Let's follow him," she told the others With a smile.

"Why? I don't think he wants to talk to us, he literally just ran away from you!" Sokka said motioning to the blocked rode.

"But, I bet he's running to some kind of village…with a market!" Aangie said and started running in the same direction he had been going.

"Which means, no nuts for dinner!" Katara exclaimed with a huge grin and followed after her.

"Hey, I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka said offended, "Yeah I hate 'em too," he admitted to Momo.

Aangie's POV

We came to a village, full of people…and food! My kind of place!

"Hey, there he is!" I said as I saw the boy walking into a store, probably belongs to his family or something. I turned around to the guys as they catched up. We all entered the store and saw the boy,

"Hey, you're that kid. Why did you run away before?" I asked looking at him and his nervous expression.

"Eh, you must have me confused with some other kid," he said. Why doesn't he want us to talk to him?

"No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending," Katara added probably wondering the same thing.

"They saw you doing what?" his mother asked. They pulled us inside, locked the door and closed the windows so no one would be able to see or hear inside.

"They're crazy mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed," the boy protested motioning to Our clothes.

"Eh, you know we're standing right here…right?" I asked slightly offended, but we didn't really fit in!"

"You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" his mother said. Maybe they didn't know…they completely avoided my question... *pout*

"Open up!" someone knocked at the door. Sokka carefully peeked out from a window,

"Fire nation, act natural!" he said as we all tried to act as natural as possible. Tried...we tried...

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week," the woman told the soldiers after opening the door.

"The tax just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident would we? Fire is sometimes so hard to control," one of the soldiers threatened. I wanted to blow him across the street, but he could burn down the store and bigger parts of the village, so I didn't do anything. The woman gave in and found a box containing their money.

"You can keep the copper ones," the soldier said smugly and dropped the copper coins on the floor.

* * *

"Nice guy. How long has the fire nation been here?" Sokka asked once the soldiers left.

"Five years," the woman answered, "Fire lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel their ships."

"They're thugs, they steel from us and everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it," the boy stated annoyed.

"Quiet Haru, don't talk like that," his mother said. Apparently his name was Haru.

"But Haru's an earthbender, he can help," Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden, it's caused nothing but misery for this village, he must never use his abilities," his mother stated.

"How can you say that?" I asked, "Haru has a gift, asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to airbend and Katara not to waterbend, it's a part of who we are," I explained. I can't imagine life if I couldn't bend air anymore!

"You don't understand," the woman said.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the fire nation do to you that they haven't done already?" I asked her.

"They could take Haru away. Like they took his father," the woman said. Haru looked away and all of a sudden I felt really bad for what I said. I had no idea!

* * *

"My mom said you could sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning," Haru said leading us into the barn.

"Thanks, I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay," I said and Appa looked at me before continuing to chew down some hay. Haru and I walked outside together.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't know about your father," I apologized.

"That's ok. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him," Haru told me.

"Thanks," I smiled with a small blush.

"My father was very courages, when the fire nation invaded; he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway," Haru explained.

"He sounds like a great man," I said.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender, we haven't seen them since," Haru said and sat down.

"So, that's why you hide your earthbending," I said looking out at the sun.

"Yeah, problem is the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending, he taught me everything I know," Haru said as he swirled two small rocks over his hand. I brought my hand to my airbending necklace.

"See this necklace?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"It's beautiful," Haru complimented loking at the carved necklace.

"My people were wiped out, my former master gave this to me…it's all I have left of him and the airbenders," I said and felt my necklace, feeling the carved symbols of air.

"It's not enough, is it?" Haru asked.

No," I answered sadly.

* * *

We were walking back to Haru's house after talking a bit together.

"Help!" we heard a man yelled. There had been a rockslide and a man was stuck underneath it.

"The mine!" Haru yelled and we ran towards the old mine.

"Help me!" the man yelled in a struggle.

"It's not working, we have to get help!" I exclameid as Haru held back the rocks and I tried to pull the man out.

"There's no time, pull harder!" Haru instructed.

"There is a way you can help!" I said looking up at Haru.

"I can't," Haru said a bit upset. I can't force him to do anything, if he's scared of using his earthbending he shouldn't have to. I let og of the man and sent a powerful airblast at the rocks pushing them further into the mine. We helped the man up, but he just ran away. He barely thanked us!

End of POV

A group of men walked to Haru's house and knocked on the door. Haru opened and looked at the men.

"That's him, he was with the avatar, he knows where she is!" the old man from earlier exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Haru.

"Where's the avatar, she's coming with us!" the soldiers demanded threateningly.

"The avatar?" Haru asked confused, he didn't know the avatar.

"The airbender, she's coming to the fire nation," the soldier said harshly and clearly impatient.

"There is no airbender!" Haru protested.

"I saw it! She helped me get out of that rock slide by using her airbending," the old man accused.

"No, she didn't, I used my earthbending," Haru lied protecting Aangie.

"You earthbended? You're coming with us!" the soldier said and they grabbed Haru.

Aangie's POV

I woke up the next morning. None of the others were awake. I went outside carrying a big pot or jar in porcelain to fill with water. I walked over to the well pump and used my waterbending to fill it. After having filled up the bottle I noticed Haru's mother staring out on the ocean. She turned around and I could see tears in her eyes. Immediately I knew what had happened. MY heart dropped and I lost my grip on the pot.

"They took Haru!" I yelled to Katara and Sokka after running into the barn.

"What?" Katara exclaimed, it didn't look like she fully believed it.

"It's my fault; the old man turned me into the fire nation. He told them I was an airbender, when they came to get me, Haru lied and said... and said; he had used his earthbending!" I yelled upset.

"You must've made some expression…" Sokka said before sitting up, "When did this happen?" he asked.

"They came at midnight," I said a bit shaken.

"It's too late to track them," Sokka figured.

"We don't have to track them, the fire nation is gonna bring me right to him!" I said already having a plan.

"How?" Katara asked confused.

"They're gonna arrest me for earthbending!" I said confidently.

"But, you can't earthbend yet!" Katara said shocked.

"I know, but I'm and pretty good airbender," I stated.

End of POV

Sokka and Aangie got ready for their act.

"Here they come!" Katara whispered holding Aangie's staff, hiding behind a big rock.

"Be sure to move out of the way Sokka!" Angie whispered. Sokka nodded. The two walked towards each other and bumped into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Aangie yelled at Sokka.

"You watch your step, clumsy!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue you big eared freak!" Aangie warned.

"Who are you calling big eared? You crazy woman?" Sokka argued.

"I'm calling you big eared and I'll show you crazy! Earthbending style!" Aangie announced and shot the big rock towards Sokka with a strong wind. Sokka dodged and seconds later the rock smashed into the mountain behind them causing him to gulp.

"Arrest the girl! She used earthbending! I'll hold her," Sokka told the fire nation soldiers and held Aangie by her shoulders, "You've got twelve hours," he whispered before the fire nation led her away.

Aangie sat in a small wagon together with the fire nation soldiers, being wheeled onboard a ship. After a while with Aangie on a ship and the siblings on Appa, they saw a rig or platform in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest ship yard. I am your warden. I prefer not to think of you as prisoners, but as my honored guests and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply obey..." the warden was cut off by an old man coughing. He shot a fire stream towards the old man.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners," the warden decided. "Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously," he said looking at Aangie who was staring daggers at the warden angrily. "You will notice earthbenders that this rig is made entirely of metal, you are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusion of employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you, forget them," the warden said, "it is impossible, good day." The earthbenders where led into the prison and metal doors closed behind them.

Aangie looked around at the misery trying to spot Haru.

"Aangie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Haru!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"You're here because you took the blame for me using my airbending, I came to rescue you!" she explained after pulling away.

"So, you got yourself arrested?" he asked even more surprised.

"It was the only way to find you," Aangie shrugged.

"You've got guts Aangie, I'll give you that! Come on, there's someone I want you to meat," Haru said and led her to a group of four people. "Aangie, this is my father, Tyro, dad, this is Aangie," Haru introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Aangie greeted looking at Tyro.

"Have some dinner Aangie," Tyro handed Aangie a bowl of some kind of soup. She gladly took it, but wrinkled her nose once she realized it didn't look so good anyway.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Tyro informed. Aangie sat down and took a spoonful; she made a grimace at the terrible taste. "It's still pretty bad though," Tyro admitted as Aangie put the bowl Down.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining that there aren't enough blankets to go around," a man told Tyro.

"I'll talk to the guards. Make sure the elderly are taken care of, the rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather," Tyro told them.

"If you don't mind me asking; what's your escape plan?" Aangie asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked making sure he had heard right.

"You know... the plan to get everyone off the rig, what is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?" Aangie proposed still just as curisous.

"The plan; the plan is to survive," Tyro said, "Without this war, hope that some of us can get back to the village and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?" Aangie asked, "You sound like you've already given up!"

"Aangie, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here, the warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion, I'm sorry, but we're powerless," Tyro admitted.

"We'll see about that!" Aangie said and stood up. The airbender walked onto a table and she picked up a lid of some kind and hit it with a spoon.

"Earthbenders!" she called, "You don't know me, but I know of you. When I was little all the children was brought to sleep with histories of the great earth kingdom and its courages earthbenders. Some of you may think that the fire nation have made you powerless, yes, they have taken away your ability to bend out here, but they can't take away your courage. And it is you courage they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mines you've been forced to dig, any ocean that can keeps you far from home, it is the strength of your heart's that makes you who you are. Hearts that will make you unbroken when any rock and earth has eroded away. I can tell you that the avatar has returned, so remember your courage earthbenders and let us fight for our freedom!" Aangie announced, but nothing happened. She looked upset that they seemed to have lost all hope.

Aangie's POV

Somebody woke me up in the middle of the night. It was Sokka. He led me to Appa,

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru?" Sokka asked, "We have to get out of here!" he said and jumped onto Appa.

"I can't," I objected.

"We don't have much time; there are guards everywhere, get on," Katara said.

"No, I can't leave yet, I have to help these people!" I said,

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka asked as we all sat down together.

"We can't abandon these people, there has to be a way to help them," I explained. i couldn't og without doing something!

"Maybe she's right, what do you say Sokka?" Katara agreed looking over at her Brother.

"I say you're both crazy, last chance, we need to leave now," Sokka warned.

"No!" I said.

"I hate when you get like this," Sokka told me, "Come on we better hide!" Katara followed Sokka and I whispered something to Appa, where he could hide before I ran after the two siblings.

* * *

Sokka, Katara, Momo and I had hid behind some boxes.

"We don't have much time, what are we gonna do?" Sokka asked looking at me.

"I think I have a plan… You see the smoke, I bet their burning coal," I said pointing over to some pipes. We hatched a plan, I make to coal land on deck and we make the earthbenders stand up to the firebenders! I had closed off all the vents except for one so the coal will end on inside the prison.

End of POV

"There are the intruders!" Sokka and Katara were surrounded.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Sokka said threateningly.

"You're with that little girl, aren't you?" the warden asked talking about Aangie.

"Aangie can't win this fight, not with your help either, you have to stop!" Tyro called at the two teenagers waiting for Aangie's coal to come flying up the vent.

"Listen to them well children, you're one mistake away from dying where you stand," the warden warned. All of a sudden coal flew up through the vent. Everyone looked shocked. Aangie gracefully flew out of the vent and swirled around in the air shaking of the black cinder.

"Here's your chance earthbenders, take it! Your faith is in your own hands!" Aangie called. Haru wanted to do something, but he was held back. Other earthbenders simply backed away. Aangie looked upset. The warden started laughing.

"Foolish girl, you thought some inspirational words and some coal would change these people. Look at these blank, hopeless faces, their spirits were broken a long time ago, how sweet. They're a waist of your energy little girl," the warden smirked, "You failed."

"Enough!" she yelled and slammed him into a wall with a 720 backside air kick. He slowly got to his feet again.

"I told you the avatar had returned, and I'm right here! I will fight alongside with you, and this will be the day you can return to your home! You must never lose your hope or your courage, let's show the fire nation what we're made off," Aangie called.

End of POV

The warden had gotten on his feet again and was about to shoot a fire arch at Aangie when Haru sent some coal in his head. The warden attacked with fire streams and Tyro blocked the attack by creating a coal wall.

"Show no mercy!" the warden said and the firebenders attacked. Some earthbenders blocked their fire,

"For the earth kingdom, attack!" Tyro yelled and all the earthbenders went to attack.

* * *

Some earthbenders created a hole in the wall and went for the ship.

"Don't let them escape!" the warden demanded. Aangie made some air marbles and shot them at the firebenders as bullets causing them to lose focus before she flipped them with an air swipe. Some of the earthbenders lifted them overboard on some coal and dropped them into the ocean.

* * *

"I wanna thank you for saving me, for saving us," Haru told Aangie gratefully.

"All it took was a little coal," Aangie said and scratched the back of her head.

"It wasn't the coal Aangie, it was you," Haru assured with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Aangie, my family and everyone here owes you much," Tyro said as he walked over.

"So, I guess you're going home now," she said glancing over the ocean towards their village.

"Yes, to take back my village, to take back all of our villages, the fire nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" Tyro announced making the other earthbenders cheer.

"Aangie, come with us," Haru said.

"I can't, your mission is to take back your home, ours is to get to the North Pole," the airbender said knowing what she had to do.

"I can't believe you were the avatar all the time," Haru smiled, "Thank you for bringing my father back to me, I never thought I'd see him again, I only wish there was some way…"

"I know," I was gonna feel my air symbol necklace, when I couldn't find the chain, "My necklace, it's gone!" I said franatically trying to find it somewhere around my neck, but it wasn't there...

**foxchick1: **Thanks! And I love reading your reviews...they always make me happy!

**missavatar1470: **I hope that the Aangie and Haru chemistry worked ok...! :) And I really hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!

**Guest reviewer: **Basically yes that is what I've changed about the story, simply Aang's gender. I am aware that the idea isn't very original, but the plot will change further into the story.

Hmm, apparently you thought it was boring to read, well I apologize for putting you thought that. Still there are people who like my story and those are the people I write for. Besides, if you think it's boring to read, you shouldn't have gotten this far, don't read if you don't like.

I know that it's copyrighted, but alot of people copy dialogue. Before I posted my story I was uncertain if I could actually use the copied dialogue, but as I kept reading fanfiction both for ATLA and other shows, books or movies I found that a lot of people did copy the dialogue and so I thought it wouldn't make a difference if I did aswell.

l am not lazy or a thief. I didn't write a story following the original plot line because I'm lazy. I did it because I had an idea, apparently and incredibly unoriginal idea, but I think it's fun to see how the plot can change by little changes like that. For the being a thief part, I'm not. I haven't slapped my name on this and claimed to have created something. Surely I have created something, but I'm not saying ATLA was my idea, neither have I implied that. I do have the necassary disclaimer, which very clearly says that you don't claim anything. I haven't even claimed to own Aangie, because she is created from the character Aang.

The last thing I'm going to point out to you, if you even read this, because if you think it's so boring then you shouldn't keep reading...is that if I were you, I would be careful with posting these kinds of reviews. giving contructive critisism is one thing, false accusations are another. Personally these things don't get to me, but you can never know how the athour is gonna react. So if you want to tell people how you feel, next time; please do it through constructive critisism that can improve their work instead!


	6. The Spirit World (Winter Solstice 1)

The Spirit World (Winter Solstice part 1)

Aangie's POV

"Those clouds look so soft don't they? Like you could just jump down and land on a big, soft, cottony heap," Katara said looking dreamily at the clouds they were flying over.

"Maybe you should give it a try?" Sokka proposed.

"You're hilarious," Katara said sarcastically looking back at her brother.

"I'll try it!" I cheered and lunged of Appa towards the clouds. I flew right through them, "Unfortunately these were just normal clouds, made of air and water," I said as I popped up behind them again and landed on Appa soaking wet after gliding up from the clouds. I made an airball around myself growing bigger so it dried of the water.

"Hey, what is that?" Katara asked and climbed to the edge of Appa's saddle. I did so too and the land seemed to have some kind of scar.

"It's like a scar," Sokka said as if reading my mind.

* * *

We landed in the burnt nature.

"Listen, it's so quiet, it's like there's no one anywhere," Sokka said sliding of Appa.

"Aangie, are you ok?" Katara asked me. I wasn't, the fire nation had been here and ruined the land, there might have been people here… that they killed! Maybe I could've stopped this, if I didn't disappear.

"Fire nation, those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for…" Katara cut Sokka off by shushing him. "What, I'm not allowed to be angry?" he asked. I dropped down onto my knees and fell to the dry ground.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" I asked upset feeling the ground with my hands.

"Aangie, you didn't let this happen, it has nothing to do with you," Katara said supportingly, but it wasn't true.

"Yes, it does! It's the avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job…" I said looking up into the sky.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole," Katara assured.

"Yeah, to find me a waterbending teacher and we have to find someone that can teach me the other elements, but there is no one that can teach me how to be the avatar," I said upset, "monk Gyatso said that avatar Roku would help me."

"But he died over a hundred years ago, how was he supposed to help you?" Sokka asked confused.

"I don't know," I answered upset, "Maybe Gyatso knew…"

* * *

"Hey Aangie are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked me.

"Yeah, if you can manage," I said not even turning towards her. Katara threw something at my head. I quickly spun around,

"Hey, how could that possibly cheer anyone up?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Cheered me up," Sokka laughed at me. Katara turned towards with and hit him in the head too. I snickered as he immediately stopped laughing,

"I take it back," I smiled.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that," Sokka admitted. It's weird, Sokka has the worst jokes ever, but he is actually kinda funny…sometimes…

"These acorns are everywhere, Aangie," Katara said showing me an acorn, "That means the forest will grow back, every single one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that lived here, will come back!" Katara assured and gave me the acorn.

"Thanks Katara," I said and folded my hand around it. We heard footsteps.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka asked the old man that walked towards us.

"When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible," he said coming closer, "Those markings…are you the avatar, child?" he asked me. I nodded, "My village desperately needs your help," he said and showed us to his village.

The village was partly destroyed. Some houses were destroyed completely, others only partly.

"This young person is the avatar," the old man introduced me to some people.

"So the rumors of your return are true? It is the greatest honor of a life time to be in your presence," a man told me and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too," I answered with a smile, "So, is there something I can help you with?" I asked referring to what the old man had told me.

"I'm not sure," the man said.

"Our village is in crises, he's our only hope!" the man said.

"For the last few days, at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village," the man said,

"He is Haibi, the black and white spirit," the old man said.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own, we are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near," the man answered and looked outside.

"What happens then?" I asked.

"When solstice approaches our natural and the spirit world moves closer and closer until the line between them blur completely," the man said, "Haibi is already causing devastation and destruction, once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen," he said worriedly.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" I asked.

"Who better to dissolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world, than the avatar herself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits," the old man told me.

"Right, that's me," I said and looked away.

"Hey great bridge girl, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked me. I followed after her, "Aangie, you seem a little unsure about all this," she told me.

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world," I answered as Sokka walked over. The two looked at each other.

"It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff," I informed.

"So, can you help these people?" Katara asked me.

"I have to try! Maybe what I'll have to do will just come to me," I proposed.

"I think you can do it Aangie!" Katara assured.

"Yeah…we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster," Sokka said and I grabbed his hand and flipped him.

"Hey, I saved your village didn't I?" I asked him and he gave in rubbing his head.

"Hello, spirit? Can you hear me?" I asked holding onto my staff, "This is the avatar speaking," I said holding onto my staff. I was alone outside and walked towards the city gate. "I'm here to try to help stuff," I said.

The darkness rolled in and the sun set.

"The sun is set, Where are you Haibi?" I asked, "Well, spirit, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" I said doing some stuff with my staff to make it look more serious. "Ok, was that a yes?" I asked when nothing happened. I walked some steps backwards and all of a sudden I saw a spirit coming in the gate. "You must be the spirit Haibi," I told it. "I'm the avatar, I want to solve the problems between the village for your world and this world," I told it. I shot out a bright light from its mouth. He walked over me, totally ignoring me, and destroyed a house. I ran after it. With enhanced speed I stopped in front of it.

"Haibi, I demand you to stop!" I said, but it kept destroying the buildings. The spirit knocked me into the roof of a building and I saw the blurred image if Sokka storming out. I shook off the dissyness as he came over to me.

"Sokka, you have to go back inside! I need to figure this out for myself," I told him.  
"We'll fight him together Aangie," he told me.

"No, we can't fight him!" I said, but it was too late, the Haibi grabbed Sokka and ran out from the village. I opened my glider and flew after him. I flew through the woods trying to catch up with Sokka.

"Aangie, over here, help!" Sokka yelled.

"Hang on Sokka!" I said and I catched up the Haibi. I reached out my hand for Sokka, but as soon as he managed to take my hand, he disappeared together with the Haibi. The shock caused me to crash into the ground.

I woke up next to a bear statue.

"Sokka!" I yelled. He was nowhere to be seen, "I failed," I told myself, I promised Gyatso to become a worthy avatar, maybe I won't manage to keep that promise… I walked back to the city. I saw the old man talking to Katara.

"I would be shocked if the avatar returned without him," he said, well, I'm a failure.

"Katara, Katara I lost him," I said. They didn't answer me.

"The sun is rising, perhaps he will return soon," the old man said.

"What, no, I'm here guys," I said, but they didn't see me, or hear me. I waved my hand in front of him, that's when I realized my hand was a blue-like, transparent color.

"I'm in the spiritworld," I realized. Appa came and Katara told him I probably would return with both Sokka and some moon peaches.

* * *

"Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you!?" I yelled in frustration. I heard a growl,

"Sokka?" I asked. It wasn't Sokka though.

"That's definitely not Sokka I decided and glided off. Or I attempted to, but my air bending didn't work. The thing came towards me, it was a dragon.

"You don't know where Sokka is do you?" I asked. Don't judge me, it was worth a try! The dragon used one of its feelers to touch my forehead. All of a sudden I got a vision.

I saw the same dragon, only in red, its original color. Roku was flying on him.

"You're avatar Roku's animal guide, like Appa is to me!" I told it, "I need to save my friend and I don't know how," I told the dragon, "Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" I asked and it bent down so I could sit ing its long neck. I got on and the dragon flew me to Roku. The dragon flew me to a fire nation island, straight through a ceiling into a room. There was a statue of Roku there. Once again the dragon touched my forehead. I saw an image of a comet.

"Is that what Roku want to talk to me about?" I asked, "A comet? When can I talk to him?" I asked. The dragon bent down and a light shone through the wall and landed next to the statue of Roku. The dragon showed me a vision, after some days, the light would reach Roku on the solstice and I would be able to talk to him.

"…So that when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" I asked the dragon, "But I can't wait that long, I need to save Sokka now," I said. The dragon flew me back to the bear statue. I saw my body sitting on top, so this was just my spirit and I leave my body where I enter the spirit world.

* * *

I glided back to the village.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed and hugged me, "Where's Sokka?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

* * *

The night fell again and I was waiting for the spirits return. And there it was. It crushed a house next to me, immediately I created a big ball of air around me to block the flying wood.

"Aangie, what are you doing? Run!" Katara yelled from inside. Instead I followed after the spirit and flew in front of it. Gently I touched its forehead like Roku's dragon had done with me. I could see a panda bear…

"You are the spirit of this forest," I realized, "Now I understand, you're upset and angry because your home was burnt down. When I saw the forest I was sad and upset, but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back," I said and put the acorn Katara gave me at the ground in front of the spirit. The spirit picked up the acorn and turned into a panda again. Once it left the through the gate a bush of bamboo grew up and all the abducted people came out.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed and ran towards him.

"What happened?" Sokka asked confused.

"You were trapped in the spiritworld for twentyfour hours, how are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom," Sokka said, that's the Sokka we all know and love! I snickered as he ran inside

* * *

"Thank you avatar, if only there was a way to repay you for what you've done," the man, who was the leader of the village said.

"You could give us some supplies and some money," Sokka said. I facepalmed and Katara nudged him

"Sokka," she said giving him a look.

"What? We need stuff," he excused matter of factly.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey," the man said.

"I'm really proud of you Aangie, you figured out everything alone," Katara said with a small smile.

"Actually, I had some help, oh, and there's something else," I said and thinking about the comet.

"Yeah Aangie, what is it?" Sokka asked curious.

"I need to talk to Roku, and I think I found a way to contact his spirit," I said.

"That's great," Katara exclaimed happily.

"Creepy…but great," Sokka admitted. He was right, though.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him," I explained.

"But the solstice is tomorrow," Katara said.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem," I admitted, "the island is in the fire nation," I said. Both Sokka and Katara looked scared, so we'll have to wait and see where this is going…

**Ok, that was The Spirit World. Hope you liked the chapter and will join me in the next one! Oh and also, the chapter isn't yet, but when it comes, would you like it to Aangie/Jet? I thought it could be interesting in book 2 when Jet and Zuko meet and stuff like that...but I wanna hear your opinions! :)**

foxchick1: That's great to hear! And I'll try to keep up my work! ;) Thanks for your support, sure cheered me up! :)

**missavatar1470: **Great, I hoped you would like it! And I won't listen to them, I'll listen to you guys, because that's much more fun! And here was the update, hope you liked it!

**Kingdom Hearts Slayer: **Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Guest: **Thanks, and here was the chapter! :)


	7. Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice 2)

**So sorry that you had to wait soo long for me to update, but I'll try and make the next update quicker! And I apologize now if the chapter is written badly, because something just told me I had to update as quickly as possible I wrote as fast as I could to finish the chapter...**

The Spirit World (Winter Solstice part 2)

"Let's go Appa, come on boy!" Aangie told her bison. Appa didn't want to move at all and growled at Aangie. "Look, I'm sorry, but Sokka and Katara aren't coming to the fire nation with us, if they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself," she explained softly, "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" she demanded and tried to pull Appa after her, but it was no use as she ended up on the ground.

"Please don't go, Aangie, the world can't afford to lose you to the fire nation," Katara said from where she was standing with Sokka and some of the villagers, "Neither can we," she stated worriedly. For the weeks they had been travelling together all three of them had become best friends and Katara was the only real girl friend that Aangie had ever had, as the temples were mostly filled with boy monks and there weren't many girls of her age. Aangie thought about the vision of the comet.

"But I have to talk to avatar Roku about what my vision means," Aangie said, "I need to get to the fire temple before the sun sets on the solstice; that's today!" she flew up onto Appa which started walking, but Sokka and Katara ran in front of the bison.

"We're not letting you go into the fire nation, Aangie," Katara stated firmly. Aangie looked at them both.

"At least, not without your friends, we got your back!" Sokka added with a slanting smile. Aangie's smile turned into laughter as Appa licked Sokka.

"Eew!" he exclaimed trying to shake off the bison spit. Aangie blow-dried the spit off Sokka with a small blast of air between her laughs.

"It is a long journey to the crescent island, you'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown, good luck," the village leader told Aangie and handed her some supplies.

"Thank you for your h…" she started, but the man cut her off.

"Go!" he said knowing they didn't have time for a proper good bye. Appa took off and flew up into the sky heading for the Fire Nation..

"Come on boy, we have got a long way to go!" Aangie told Appa making them og faster.

* * *

"Aangie, we got trouble!" Katara warned after seeing the Fire Nation ship behind them.

"Yeah, and it's gaining fast!" Sokka exclaimed as a firebomb was sent towards them,

"Firebomb!" Katara yelled frightened.

"I'm on it!" Aangie stated and quickly flew Appa to the side dodging the attack.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara stated kooking back at the ship.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked Aangie.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem…" she said having noticed a thing the others hadn't, as her eyes had been focused in front of them, "A blockade…"

Aangie's POV

"If we fly north we can go around the fire nation ships and avoid the blockade, it's the only way," I said not wanting to risk my friends safety. Like seriously, how much trouble have i gotten them in since we met. A lot!

"There's no time!" Katara exclaimed looking at the wide blockade. Although I didn't wanna admit it, she was right. If we flew around the blockade, we wouldn't reach the island and the temple before the sun set. Flying through the blockade would be my only chance of talking to Roku.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to come; it's too dangerous!" I exclaimed slightly frustrated. I knew we would get into trouble like this, it would be better if I only had to worry about me and Appa's safety not two more people… plus Momo!

"That's exactly why we're here," Katara stated. I rolled my eyes; I've got some stubborn friends!

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka challenged and so be it.

"Appa, yep yep!" I called and Appa speeded up his flying. i took a deep breath preparing to dodge the attacks that could be launched at us. Tons of firebombs were sent towards us. We all screamed hoping it would end well. I guided Appa away from the firebombs as good as I could, but man, it wasn't easy.

A bomb exploded in front of us, covering us in black smoke before the cloud was blown away. Appa got some burning coal stuck to his fur, Sokka, Katara and Momo started clapping away the fire.

"Appa, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He growled a yes and kept flying. I made Appa fly us higher up into the air above some clouds in hope that the Fire Nation wouldn't be able to fire this high, at least not aim at us. Unfortunately firebombs were launched up through the clouds. Appa dodged the attacks, but Sokka fell off by the gigantic pressure as we flew through the smoke from a bomb that exploded in front of us. Katara tried reaching out her hand for him, but he was too far away. I saw him fall through the clouds further away from us.

"Sokka!" I yelled after him, I immediately turned Appa around and dived down towards the ocean. Close to the surface of the water Appa catched up with the flying boy and Katara grabbed his hand tightly.

We were now flying directly above the water. Bombs were still launching toward us, but we had gotten closer to the blockade. We could actually do this! A firebomb was aimed directly towards us. I jumped uff Appa and used my enhanced agility to allow me to do a flying 360 air sidekick crushing the bomb. The air pressure pushed me back onto Appa and Sokka and Katara took my arms so I wouldn't fall off. It was a bumpy ride...but, we were past the blockade.

"We made it!" I exclaimed throwing an arm up into the air.

"We got into the fire nation…great," Sokka said nervously, totally reminding me that we were in the enemy's territory. Ok, so i was happy, yet kinda freaked out, woop woop...

* * *

We were flying between the clouds- it felt like we'd be flying for an eternity when I finally saw the crescent shaped island.

"There it is!" I exclaimed and shot up, "The island where Roku's dragon took me!" We landed Appa behind some rocks unnoticed. Appa lay down tired from all the flying. "You did it buddy! Nice flying," I complimented rubbing his fur.

"Aaw you must be tired," Katara said and clapped Appa too.

"No, I'm good, refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders," Sokka announced while stretching out. I facepalmed.

"I was talking to Appa," Katara informed placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…I was talking to Momo," Sokka lied matter-of-factly earning a confused squeak from the lemur.

* * *

We walked up towards the temple together.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said after looking around a bit. It was suspicious really, why wouldn't there be guards guarding the avatar's temple…? Wouldn't they suspect this to be one of the places I would have to visit or would want to visit...? Aah, well maybe not, i menai didn't know about it...

"Well, the fire nation must have abandoned the temple when avatar Roku died," Katara figured, probably…but again, wouldn't they suspect the next avatar to talk to Roku?

"It's almost sundown, we better hurry!" I exclaimed and we ran inside the temple. We entered the temple and it was quite small and square like shaped, but it was very tall leaving many floors.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Sokka whispered. We all turned around slowly and saw five men. I yelped quietly, shoot!

"We are the fire sages," one of them announced, "Guardians of the temple of the avatar." Really?

"Great, I am the avatar," I cheered slightly less frightened that these guys had just randomly appeared behind us.

"We know," he said and shot a fire stream towards me. I extinguished all the attacks with air swipes. Wow, great protecting of the avatar and here temple!

"I'll slow them down, run!" I told Sokka and Katara and they fled into the temple. I tackled all of the sages with a big air swipe and ran after Sokka and Katara. i quickly catched up,

"Follow me!" I called simply because I ran faster than them. Enhanced speed is a blessing.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked as I turned a corner.

"Obviously not!" I declared as I ran back towards them, after I met one of the fire sages running that direction.

"Come back," he called. None of us reacted at his words and just kept running. Unfortunate we ran into a dead end. We all turned around and I got ready to defend us from a fire attack. "I don't want to fight you, I am a friend," he said. I stood up, somehow I believed this guy. I don't know why though… I'm really not sure why i believed him, but i just had this feeling he was speaking sincerely.

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka declared, but I walked towards him,

"I believe you," I told the fire sage. He knelt before me,

"I know why you're here avatar," he said looking up at me.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he stood up, "You wish to speak to avatar Roku, I can take you to him," he offered.

"That's right…please, lead the way," I told him with a slight bow of my head.

"Aangie?" Katara asked surprised in what i was doing. I can't blame her, not espiecially smart to just bluntly trust a stranger that recently tried to attack you. The fire sage moved a lamp and used his firebending to open a secret door.

"This way," he said. My friends looked skeptical, but I walked into the door and Sokka and Katara nodded to each other before walking inside too.

* * *

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these passages out of floating magma," the fire sage told us. It looked like we were walking in the middle of a mountain.

"Did you know avatar Roku?" I asked curiously.

"No, but my grandfather knew him," he said, "Many generations of fire sages guarded this temple long before me, we all have a strong spiritual connection to this place," he informed.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" I asked looking around at the oddly shaped tunnels.

"A few weeks ago an amazing thing occurred, the statue of avatar Roku; it's eyes began to glow," he said.

"That's when we were at the airtemple," Katara said, "Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too."

"At that moment we knew you had returned to the world," the fire sage said.

"But, if this is the avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" I asked a bit confused.

"Things have changed. In the past the sages were loyal only to the avatar. When Roku the sages waited eagerly for the avatar to return, but he never came," the sage said. Yeah, I never came.

"They were waiting for me…" I said.

"Hey don't feel bad," Sokka said and put an arm around my shoulders, that must be the first time Sokka has been supportive towards me, "You're only a hundred years late." I take that back, Sokka have never been supportive! I gave him a glare.

"They lost hope the avatar would ever return. When firelord Sozin began the war my grandfather and the other sages were forced to serve him. When we learned that you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages," he said calmly.

"Thank you for helping me," I said gratefully. He smiled,

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary, once you're inside you must wait for the light to hit Roku's statue, only then will you be able to speak with him," he informed. He removed some kind of lid and we followed the stairs ending in front of the sanctuary.

"Huh! No!" he exclaimed.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed," he said.

"Can't you use your firebending?" I asked him, "Like you did with the other door."

Shayu explained how only a fully realized avatar could open the doors alone, while a sage, for instance, would have to open the doors together with four other and five simultaneous fire blasts. Bummer! Sokka came up with the idea that he could create fake firebending and open the doors.

"The sages will hear the explosions so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Shyu instructed.

"It's almost sunset, are you ready?" Katara asked me. I nodded,

"Definitely," I answered. Shayu lit the fuses and there was a big explosion, I rushed forward, but the doors hadn't opened.

"I don't get it! That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen," Sokka said looking at the lock.

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara exclaimed.

"Did the definition of genius change over the last hundred years?" I asked.

"Well, his plan didn't work, but it looks like it did," Katara explained. I like your thinking Katara.

"The sages will think I already entered…and open the doors for real!" I realized. I hid behind a big pillar and Sokka and Katara was ready behind the other one.

Shyu managed to convince the sages that I was inside the sanctuary. I got ready and saw the lock starting to open as the sages had used their firebending. I waited for Katara, Sokka, Momo and Shyu to obtain the other sages when I felt someone grab my hands behind my back. I turned around and saw Zuko, wide-eyed, I was about to scream when he placed his hand in front of my mouth. I heard the doors open and my eyes travelled to the doors. This can't be happening. I tried to break free from his grip, but I'll give him that, he was strong.

"Aangie, now's your chance!" Katara yelled.

"The avatar is coming with me!" Zuko said and the sages took the upper hand. "Close the doors, quickly!" Zuko demanded as he pushed me in front of him towards the stairs. I saw Sokka and Katara being chained up. I just couldn't let it happen! I managed to move under his arm somehow and ending up behind him, I quickly did an air hooking kick and sent Zuko down the stairs. I ran towards Sokka and Katara,

"Go!" they called me towards the doors. Right, I can save them afterwards! Once again my enhanced agility came to good use as I jumped and landed in a one - handstand on the first sage's head and landed on my left foot on the others, then I dived in through the doors, just in time.

* * *

I sat inside in front of Roku's statue, the light had reached him, but nothing happened.

"The light's hits the statue and I talk to Roku, so why isn't anything happening?" I asked myself standing up. "Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! I almost only know airbending, please avatar Roku, talk to me!" I begged frustrated. Then…his eyes started glowing and I saw smoke. I turned around and Roku was there. No, seriously!

"It's good to see you Aangie. What took you so long?" he smiled. At first I was shocked, but I got it together and greeted him with a bow. "I have something very important to tell you Aangie," he said, "That is why when you were in the spirit world; I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is is about that vision?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"One hundred years ago, firelord Sozin used the comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations," Roku explained.

"So the comet made them stronger?" I asked. Is that how they could kill all the airbenders?

"Yes stronger than you could even imagine," he said. Then that is probably how they killed my people…

"But, that happened a hundred years ago, what has the comet to do with the war now?" I asked honestly curious, I really don't know.

"Listen carefully, Sozin's comet will return by the end of this summer and firelord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds even the avatar can't restore balance to the world. Aangie, you must defeat the firelord before the comet arrives," he explained making our mission to get to the North Pole much more important.

"But, I'm not even a waterbender yet, not to mention earth and fire," I said. Mastering all the elements can take years, how will I do that in less than a year?

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive. You must do it by summer's end," Roku told me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"But what if I can't do it?" I asked frustrated.

"I know you can do it Aangie, for you have done it before…" he said. He was right, I'm the avatar, the avatar spirit belongs to the world's previous, most powerful benders, all knowing all the elements, that spirit is within me, "The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways…for now," Roku said.

"But I can't come back to the temple, what if have questions? How will I be able to contact you?" I asked.

"I am a part of you, when you need to talk to me again, you will find a way," he said, true again, "A great danger awaits you at the temple, I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready," Roku said.

"I'm ready," I answered and somehow I knew I was in the avatar state.

End of POV

The doors opened and the firebenders attacked. Instead of Aangie, avatar Roku came out. Everyone was shocked, and escaped as he destroyed the temple. He stopped and took a deep breath, he pulled the smoke towards him and as the solstice ended Aangie was left. She was out of balance and Sokka and Katara ran over.

"We've got your back," Sokka said.

"Thanks! Where is Shyu?" she asked when she couldn't see him anywhere and the siblings helped her up.

"I don't know," Sokka answered. They headed towards the stairs, but they were covered in magma. Luckily Appa and Momo came to their rescue…

**Ok, that was it. Finished with that chapter! :) **

**foxchick1: **Thanks! :) Hope you liked this chapter too, although there's probably mistakes and stuff in there, because I had to rush through a lot...

**spatterson (Guest): **Thanks, hope you liked the chapter!

**sammyluv21: **Thanks a lot! That is great to hear!

**missavatar1470: **Your welcome! And thanks! :) I am going to try and do that, longer chapters, or an extra, and I'm really sorry I couldn't do that this time. But I really hope I'll be able to do that in the future. This time, as I said I just had to finish up, so you wouldn't have to wait too long! - cause I hate making people wait - Anyway, posting the next chapter will be soon, and the chapter will be longer, that's a promise!


	8. The Waterbending Scroll

**Ok, here it is! Faster, longer and hopefully better written!**

The Waterbending Scroll

Aangie was pacing back and forth in frustration, although they were on Appa flying high above the ground. She was the avatar, ok. She would master the four elements, ok. She would have to defeat the firelord before summer's end, what!?

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump; you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?" Sokka asked annoyed from where he sat, holding Appa's reins.

"It's what avatar Roku said, I'm supposed to master all the elements before that comet arrives," she explained a bit more calm, although she only felt more worked up.

"Well, let's see, you pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you a 116 years, I'm sure you can master three more elements by this summer," Sokka said sarcastically with a sly grin. Aangie rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Enough with the sarcasm - I'm not even a waterbender yet!" she said annoyed in herself. She pulled her hands to her head, before throwing them out again in frustration, "And we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?"

"Calm down! It's gonna be ok," Katara assured and yanked her arm, "I can try and teach you the stuff I know, but you probably already know some of it," she followed up, earning a smile from Aangie.

"You'd do that?" she asked excitedly with wide eyes. Katara nodded, before crawling to the end of Appa's saddle, shortly followed by Aangie.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first," she said looking over the edge of Appa's saddle, studying the ground they were laying behind them.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka said with a smirk, not having noticed any water bodies as they had been flying.

* * *

…"Yeah, nice puddle," he said as they had landed next to a waterfall ending in a big river. The two girls stood staring up at the great waterfall with big eyes. In their moment of admiration Appa landed in the middle of the water and rolled over onto his back, floating in the surface. Aangie grinned at her animal guide.

"So, time to practice waterbending!" she smiled, eager to get started. She knew some moves, but definitely not enough!

"So, what am _I_ supposed to do?" Sokka asked the girls.

"You could…clean the gunk out of Appa's toes," Aangie offered holding up a bushy stick. Sokka looked at the stick before crossing his arms over his chest,

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work, picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mud and bugs," Aangie grinned innocently still holding the stick towards him. After a moment of thought he shrugged,

"Ok," he said and grabbed the stick, walking towards the sky bison.

* * *

And so, Katara and Aangie started training, while Sokka started cleaning Appa's toes.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect," Katara said and started moving the water, "Just push and pull the water like this. They key is to get the wrist movement right," she instructed and moved through her stances, moving the water as Aangie got up and stood beside her. She took a quick look at Katara's stance before copying her movements.

"Like this?" Aangie asked as she started shifting her weight from her front leg to her back, while pushing and bending her wrists.

"That's almost right, if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll get it eventually…" Katara said studying her stance and movements.

"Hey, I'm bending it," Aangie exclaimed as a wave rose from the water and pushed and pulled with her movements.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quick; it took me two months to learn that move," Katara admitted letting her own wave fall into the water again.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own…I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher," Aangie cheered with her trademark grin.

"Thanks," Katara smiled feeling better about it.

"So what's next?" Aangie asked curiously, hoping that Katara had more moves in store for her. The only move that Aangie really was familiar with was lifting a small amount of water and moving it with her hands; streaming the water around in mid air. She never knew many waterbending moves so the idea of lifting the water and making it follow your movements, was the move she had first thought of. Plus, she knew how to freeze water or melt it, but she never found that challenging.

* * *

"This is a more difficult move; I call it streaming the water," Katara said and lifted some water. She began moving around her hands making the water follow her movements, "It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if…" as she looked over at Aangie, who already had the move perfectly, her expression dropped. She flicked her wrists downwards and let the water drop back into the river.

"Nice work, although the over the head flare was unnecessary," Katara stated knowing that she herself struggled with that move.

"Sorry," Aangie apologized scratching the back of her head, "I'd like to pretend that I didn't know that move, but that wouldn't be nice, so… that's one of the moves I know already," Aangie assured not wanting to make Katara feel bad.

"Ok," Katara said a bit annoyed that Aangie seemed to get everything so easily.

"Don't stop now, keep them coming!" Aangie smiled eagerly wanting to learn more. Before Katara showed her, she had never thought about just pushing and pulling the water.

"Well, I kind of know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even figured it out yet," Katara said unsure of the move, "The idea is to create a big powerful wave," Katara explained and tried to lift the water into a wave. You could tell she was struggling to lift bigger amounts of water and eventually the wave fell back into the water.

"So, like this?" Aangie asked and bent down pulling her arms after her, lifting a gigantic wave.

"Aangie…!" Sokka said turning around to look at what that suspicious sound of water above his head was. Only a second later the wave was flushed over Sokka and Appa, leaving everyone annoyed. "…looks like I got the hang of that move," Aangie smiled happy with herself, "What else you got?"

"That's enough practicing for today," Katara said and looked away in jealousy.

"Yeah I'll say... you just practiced our supplies down the river!" Sokka informed motioning to their stuff floating further and further away from them.  
"Eh, sorry, I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all the stuff," Aangie excused with an innocent smile, lifting her hands hopefully.

"My life was hard enough when you were just an airbender," Sokka complained and let himself sink down under the surface of the water.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Aangie exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

Aangie's POV

We found a market where we could replace the stuff I…practiced down the river – to quote Sokka. I was sorry about it, but also kinda impressed. After all, I did create a pretty big wave! Sokka was inside a shop while Katara was leaning onto a window frame and I was sitting in it, with Momo on my shoulder.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money king Bumi gave us, let's spend it wisely," Sokka said walking over to us. Yeah…three….

"Eh, make that two cobber pieces Sokka," I said while jumping of the window frame, clutching my staff innocently, "I couldn't say no to this bison whistle," I said showing them my bison whistle. I drew my breath and got ready to blow as the siblings both stuffed their fingers into their ears. I blew in it and Sokka and Katara both facepalmed, when they couldn't hear a sound.

"It doesn't even work," Sokka complained placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"It works! But the sound is so high that humans can't hear it! Appa though, he can hear it," I explained with a smile.

"Yeah right," Sokka said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, Mr. Sarcasm, just wait till it'll come in handy; and then you'll thank me!

"No offense, but I'll hold the money from now on," Katara said and reached out a hand. I pouted and gave her the money. I mean, I didn't find it offensive, if they don't think my whistle works, it would seem pretty stupid, but my whistle works! I'll prove it – sometime when we need Appa.

* * *

"You there! I can see from your clothing that you are world travelling types, perhaps I can't interest you in some exotic curios," a man with Earth Kingdom clothing, earrings, a mustache and long brown hair with a purple touch to it offered after running over to us. He was very enthusiastic, so why not give him a chance.

"What are curios," I asked curiously. Oh maybe that's it? Referring to the word curious? Ah, I don't know, but that would be my guess.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we've got em," he said and pulled me towards the ship. I didn't really plan on going into the ship, but it couldn't hurt right. I shrugged and looked at the other guys; they seemed indifferent and so we went onboard.

* * *

The ship was filled with different things that seemed to come from the whole world. I walked around the ship looking at the many items they had for sale.

"I've never seen such a fine, specimen of lemur," I heard a deep, male voice behind me. I turned around and based on his clothes, I would say he was the captain. He even had some kind of parrot on his shoulder, "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you would be interested in bartering," he offered with a small smile. My eyes went wide as he wanted to sell Momo. Momo sneered at them,

"I'm sorry Mr, but Momo's not for sale," I said and held around my lemur as he jumped into my arms.

"Look at this Aangie, it's a waterbending scroll! Check out these crazy moves," Katara admired studying the scroll. I walked over and after my eyes strolled through the scroll, I looked over at the captain.

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" I asked him curiously. He harshly placed his hand over the scroll, before pulling it up and beginning to roll it up again.

"Let's just say; I got it up north for the most reasonable price, free," he said and put the scroll back into the little shelf Katara had found it in. Yeah right, he didn't get it for free, he stole it!

"Wait a minute, sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise and pet reptile birds, you guys are pirates!" Sokka exclaimed at the Earth Kingdom clothed guy.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders," the man said placing an arm around Sokka's shoulders. I told you they'd stolen that scroll, who was right?

"So, eh, how much for the 'traded' scroll?" Katara asked the captain probably thinking of the minimal amount of money we had.

"I've already got a buyer; a nobleman in the earth kingdom," the captain answered quickly, "Unless of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on you right now," he smirked looking from me to Katara.

"Well, if you take out two zero's, add some copper and remove the gold, we've got your price," I said and put on an innocent smile. He started laughing loudly, taking to his stomach.

"You're amusing, little girl, do you really think I'll sell you a scroll worth 200 gold pieces for two copper pieces?" he asked, dang it…he knew math! That's when I realized Katara had walked away for a while, when I saw her coming back just now.

"Aangie, can we get out of here; I feel like we're getting weird looks," Katara said looking nervous.

"Aye, we be casting off now," I said with my best pirate accent and left together with Katara and Sokka.

* * *

"What was that all about Katara?" I asked as we got off the ship.

"Yeah, I just started browsing the boomerang collection," Sokka agreed following after her sister as she was just walking away from the ship looking back for a second.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here," Katara said and rubbed her arms nervously. I thought for a second,

"Wait a minute, you, you… no, you didn't!" I said eyeing her. She liked it at the ship, she's nervous now, because she took something! And I bet our two cobber pieces it was the water bending scroll.

"Wha- what do you mean? I didn't do anything," Katara lied poorly, with a higher voice than usual.

"Hey you, get back here!" the Earth Kingdom clothed man called after us as he ran out from the ship. I looked over at Katara lifting one of my eyebrows,

"I wish that was because the captain changed his mind about selling the scroll for two copper pieces, but we already have it, don't we Katara?" I asked her and she looked down.

"What are you talking about Aangie?" Sokka asked confused looking over at Katara. All the men at the ship jumped off the ship and onto the docks while pulling their weapons,

"Why don't you ask Katara?" I told him before backing a couple of steps away from the pirates.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us," she said and turned on her heels making a run for it. We all ran at full speed in the opposite direction of the pirates. No of course they aren't! You stole their scroll!

"Get back here!" they called and ran after us.

* * *

Hey, there's that cabbage merchant we met in Ba Sing Se! The one that wanted our heads off, it's payback time… Sokka and Katara ran past the carriage, while I jumped through the space between the cabbages and the small roof over them. As I continued running I twirled around and sent a strong wind from my staff, to push the wagon at the pirates.

"My cabbages!" the merchant yelled frustrated, "This place is worse than Omashu!" I heard him say annoyed and I had to smirk at that. Ok, I admit it, it was mean, but…he wanted our heads off!

Suddenly three of the pirates cut us off; we immediately turned around and ran the other way. It would be great if Sokka and Katara also had enhanced speed right now, but unfortunately they don't.

"I hope that lemur of yours have nine lives!" the Earth Kingdom clothed, I'll just call him…Bob… Bob said. We turned to the right as that was the only way we could run not to crash into pirates, unfortunately we ended up in a dead end.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" Bob asked and did a move with his two daggers before entering a fighting stance.

"No thanks!" I said and shot a strong wind at them with my staff. It created a big dust cloud, temporarily providing us with cover from them, "Grab on tight!" I told Sokka and Katara as I opened my glider and headed towards the pirates.

"Aangie, I thought we were running away from the pirates," Katara said as she grabbed on to my glider.

"Just hang on!" I told them and flew over the pirates. As we were above them Sokka and Katara accidentally hit their faces…it was kinda funny. But as I thought it was funny, Sokka and Katara kept on screaming.

* * *

We landed next to the river and Appa.

"Katara, you've got some explaining to do," I told her and sat down next to a rock.

"Ok, how did you know?" Katara asked me confused turning towards me.

"I just did; intuition?" I proposed with a shrug. I'm not sure how I knew, just something about her behavior I guess.

"Ok, I wanna know what you two are talking about!" Sokka said still not understanding what was going on.

"Those pirates were terrible right?" Katara asked earning a careless nod in agreement from her brother, "Well, I took this to make up for it," Katara said and pulled out the waterbending scroll. I'll just say it again, told you so!

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up, you stole their waterbending scroll!" he exclaimed annoyed after being chased across the village because of his sister.

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading," Katara said crossing her arms over her chest. Sokka gave her an annoyed glare, "Where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender!" Katara added matter-of-factly when none of us seemed to agree with her stealing it.

"Yeah, but they're pirates, they do stuff like that, and I don't understand why you did it… I mean, you're Katara," I said and Katara rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter that they stole it, you put all of our lives in danger, just so you could learn some fancy…splashes," Sokka said, well I've never actually heard anyone refer to waterbending as fancy splashes before, but Sokka's Sokka!

"These are real waterbending forms; you know how crucial it is for Aangie to learn waterbending!" Katara exclaimed holding up the scroll. Wow, wait a minute…you didn't steal that scroll just for my sake, you wanna learn yourself too! I'm pretty sure that was her main idea…

"Whatever," Sokka said and walked away annoyed.

"Well…what's done is done; we have it; so we might as well learn from it!" I admitted, I mean we couldn't give it back to them or anything.

* * *

End of POV

"We lost the water tribe girl and the teenage girl monk she was travelling with," one of the pirates told her captain.

"This monk, did she have an arrow on her head?" Zuko asked walking over.

"I don't know, I only saw her bangs," the pirate answered.

"Did she have long brown hair, high cheekbones, grey eyes and an all-round quite pretty appearance?"

_(Well…there you have Zuko's opinion of Aangie)_

* * *

Aangie's POV

"Ok, I just wanna try this one move first and then it's all yours," Katara said pointing to the single water whip, "The single water whip…looks doable," Katara said lifting some water. She changed her stance and accidentally whipped her forehead. Sokka started laughing hysterically and I struggled to hold back my own laughter,

"What's so funny?" Katara asked annoyed narrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that!" Sokka stated, "You've been duped, she's only interested in teaching herself." Sokka said looking over at me. Ok, so, he is probably right, but of course she wants to learn herself too. Just because it's more crucial for me to learn the art, it doesn't mean she shouldn't get to learn it as well.

"Aangie will get her turn once I figure out the water whip," Katara said sternly. She tried again and this time she spared herself from getting hurt. She didn't give enough effort in the stances though and whipped Momo instead.

"Urgh, why can't I get this stupid move?" Katara asked annoyed tightening her fists.

"You'll get it!" I assured and walked over to the water, "You've just gotta shift your weight through the stances…there," I instructed and performed the water whip perfectly, "See, the key to bending is…" I tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!?" Katara yelled angrily. Sokka looked at her with crossed arms while leaning onto a rock. "What?" I heard Katara ask angrily behind me. I flew up on top of a big rock and sat down. Katara probably realized that she sounded…harsh… "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized bringing her hands to her chest.

"It's alright…" I said pulling a hand through my hair, "I'm not naturally gifted…my spirit has learned all the elements hundreds of times before, that's all," I said and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, you can have the scroll, I don't wanna have anything to do with it anymore," Katara said and rolled it up. She walked over handing me the scroll.

"Hey, what about Momo? He's the real victim here," Sokka said motioning to the lemur. Katara sat down next to him and apologized to Momo, which hurt after feeling the wrath of the water whip. Then Sokka tried making her apologize to him too for something that happened in the past, but let's just say it didn't work…

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I tried to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. Each time I closed my eyes I only thought about what Roku had said. I know my spirit has learned the elements before, but _my_ body, _my_ brain and _my_ heart hasn't. What if I can't do it? I've already let down the world once… I turned around on Appa's tale, when I realized Katara was gone. After wondering where she could be, I looked into our bag and found out she had taken the scroll with her. I guess I knew she would, I don't blame her, but she could've just said so; I wouldn't mind. I went for a walk in the woods, maybe I'd see Katara - in that case, I could talk to her. If I didn't see her, I would get some time to think for myself.

* * *

I walked alongside the river. I couldn't see Katara anywhere though. I flew up onto a big rock and was attacked by thoughts again. Every avatar before me succeeded in their job, what if I don't? I mean, if somebody else had messed up before me, I don't think I would feel this pressure, but everyone has been great avatars. But I'm not. All of a sudden I noticed someone walking through the forest. I immediately jumped down from the rock in instinct. It wasn't until a moment later I remembered them from the ship of pirates. As I stood there holding my breath, hoping they hadn't seen me; I could hear them talking.

"Did you see that?" one of them asked. I took a couple of steps backwards before I turned around and began running. Only a couple of steps later I crashed into someone. The person grabbed my hands and my heart starting racing nervously. I looked up found myself looking at Zuko. My jaw dropped in shock and I could feel my eyes widen. Where did he come from!?

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the pirates," he said. Like seriously how does he keep finding us? I felt someone grab me around my waist and holding my arms down, the pirates I assume.

"Where is the scroll?" the pirate captain walked up in front of me.

"I don't know! I don't have it!" I yelled at him trying to break out of their grip.

"Where's the other girl?" he asked me coming closer.

"I don't know, she left," I spat angrily.

"Well, good luck finding the scroll," Zuko said looking at the pirate captain with a smirk.

"Wait! You have to help us, that was the deal you promised us the scroll, don't forget, you haven't got the girl…we have!" the captain said motioning to me.

"Give her to me now, and I won't hurt you!" Zuko threatened preheating his hands with fire.

"Ah-a-ah, I wouldn't do anything hasty," the captain warned and pulled a knife. He held it towards my neck. I swallowed; my life is in my enemies' hands! I tried to pull away from the knife, but no matter how far I managed to inch away my head, I could feel the blade on my throat.

"Fine," Zuko gave in and stood up, "We'll help you find the scroll." I breathed relieved out once they removed the knife.

"Aangie…tell me where the girl is, we're only looking for the scroll, we won't hurt your friends," Zuko told me with a total change of voice. He almost sounded…friendly. I shook my head,

"Why would I help you?" I asked him trying to move my arms.

"Because, if you help me find the scroll, I'll give you back your necklace," he smiled and walked over to me. He held my necklace around my neck, only teasing me as he took it back again.

"Where did you get my necklace?" I asked shocked to see it again. I thought it was lost forever.

"I brought it with me; so you could get it back, after you lost it," he answered and his lips curved into a smirk, "It's just a scroll," he whispered. I looked away. He had my necklace, my biggest memory of the air nomads… but, it doesn't matter, he'll take me to the fire nation, the pirates will probably hurt my friends if he doesn't…I have no choice, but to forget about my necklace right now.

"No!" I yelled and kicked air from my legs. The wind was so powerful it made everyone in front of me crash into a tree or the ground and the one holding me smashed into the big rock behind him. I quickly grabbed my glider and hopped on,

"Nice try Zuko! Maybe next time!" I called as I flew away from him.

* * *

I soared the sky heading back to our camp to warn Sokka; and if she was back, Katara. There was no one there, but I saw strange marks in the earth; they had already been there. I turned around in the air and flew back towards Zuko and the pirates. As I could see the beach, where they now were; Katara and Sokka were tied up. I sped up my pace and saw that Zuko had the waterbending scroll. The pirates were at one side and Zuko and his army was opposite. I landed in a tree next to the beach closing my glider. All of them looked at me,

"Let my friends go!" I demanded looking from the pirates to Zuko.

"You think we'll just let them go?" the pirate captain asked with a scornful look.

"Yes," I said and jumped down from the tree and used air suction to pull the scroll into my hands.

"Aangie!" Sokka and Katara yelled worried that I would totally get myself in trouble.

"I'm here and I've got the scroll, my friends has nothing to do with this!" I said and looked from the pirates to Zuko once again.

"This is all my fault," Katara admitted and looked down.

"No, it isn't" I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Zuko's uncle, Iroh, said. I rolled my eyes,

"What's it gonna be?" I asked. They all exchanged looks and finally decided to let my friends go.

"Aangie…" they said looking at me.

"Get away from here," I told them and looked back at the others.

"Give us the scroll, little girl," the captain told me. I tightened my grip around the scroll. I saw that Sokka and Katara were out of sight. I turned to face the pirates and pretended to throw them the scroll. Instead of throwing them the scroll though, I bent down and tackled them with an air swipe. I saw Zuko and his little army ready to attack me. They fired some fire streams. With my enhanced agility I jumped so high that the fire streams hit the pirates instead. They turned angry and ran towards the fire nation troop. Bob…you remember Bob…threw some smoke bombs at the troops. There was created a gigantic smoke cloud making it impossible to see anything further away than half a meter. I figured the best I could do was to run towards the sound of the ocean. I started running, but bumped into someone. We crashed with the ground and when I looked; it was Zuko. I just lay there…and looked at him; his golden eyes, his scar, his lips… I looked him in the eyes and he made eye contact, his lips had a slight curve to them, as he was smiling. For some weird reason I felt like smiling too. I saw his eyes moving to my lips, making me blush. If my brain wasn't playing tricks, my heartbeat increased in speed and I got this weird feeling in my chest. I've never had it before, so I wasn't quite sure what it meant. We looked in each other's eyes again and then, I realized that it was Zuko we were talking about, the guy that wanted to capture me for the fire nation. I think he came to realization too, as his expression changed. I quickly jumped up and ran into the smoke to lose him. I dodged spear; that was close! I was "this" close to getting a free haircut! I blew away the smoke with an air current, but quickly pulled it back as I realized I was surrounded by the enemy. I immediately jumped up into the air. I shoved the waterbending scroll into my pocket and started running as soon as I landed on the ground. Suddenly I felt something hit my head and I smashed into the ground. And…that's what I remember…

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. At first it was all just a blur, but after a couple of blinks, everything was clear again. I realized I was in a prison cell. A grey, dark and cold prison cell made of metal. Although my head was aching, I was fully capable of analyzing this situation and knew I was on Zuko's ship. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied tightly, together behind my back. Carefully I got to my feet, I was a bit wobbly at first, but it soon disappeared. I bent my knees slightly, before jumping up lifting my legs as high as possible and pulled my arms under my legs, having them end up in front of me. I brought my hands up in front of my mouth and blew at the ropes leaving them frozen. When the ropes were in this state, I could easily pull my hands apart and crushed the ropes into bits. With my now free I hands, I reached into my pocket. To my surprise, the scroll was still there. After stuffing it into my pocket again and approached the metal door. I studied the lock and after a moment I grew a smirk. A friend of mine taught me how to open locks without the real keys. The first time I saw him pick a lock was because he needed something thin and made of metal and I being very useful, had a hairclip. Most likely I would be able to blow the door open, like I had done last time and opened a door with an air kick, but I didn't want to attract too much attention. I pulled out one of my hairclips, yup, still have 'em, and gently bent the tip. After bending it I placed the stronger part into the key hole. When I found the tip controlling the locking mechanism I gently tried to flip it, but my fingers only slipped around the hairclip. And so I created a small air funnel from my finger instead. It was perfect size to fit the key hole and I used it to flick around the hairclip. I heard the tip flip and placed my hairclip back into my hair as the door was now unlocked. I carefully and quietly peeked out through the door, but strangely no one was there. I would've thought the door would be guarded heavily or at least one guard. I'm kinda offended right now…happy, but offended. Carefully I closed the metal door behind me. I found my way up on deck, not having met anyone as I walked through the halls. As I reached the deck I was about to open my glider when I heard something.

"Prince Zuko, we can't turn the boat around, the waterfall is too strong!" a man yelled frightened. I looked over and saw that the boat was heading towards a waterfall and I knew they wouldn't make it alone. I closed my glider and walked over to them, they are the enemy, but they're a part of this world too. And so, it is my job to protect them!

"I can help you," I offered, and they all looked at me shocked, not having noticed me until now.

"How did you..?" I cut them off.

"'I'm the avatar, give me some credit!" I said calmly. Zuko shot a fireball at me, but I simply extinguished it with an air shield. "I can turn the ship around!" I told them waiting for his answer. He stood up from his stance. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded, allowing me to turn the ship. After walking to the edge of the ship, I started pulling the water creating what looked similar to a maelstrom. When the boat was finally turned fully around I sent out a powerful wind sending the ship away from the strong streams in the water from the waterfall. From there the ship would be able to drive without my help. I got up on the side of the ship and opened my glider. I felt someone grab around my leg, Zuko. I looked at him waiting for him to do something. He looked away, then let go,

"Thanks," he said avoiding looking into my eyes, but he was wearing a small smile..

"You're welcome," I said with a smile. He walked towards the stairs that went to the bottom floor, and stopped just in front of them,

"This is the first and last time I'm just gonna let you go," he said and started walking down the stairs.

"Trust me, I'll remember that," I told him and smiled again. I jumped of the boat and flew away on my glider. I dug into my pocket and found the bison whistle. Bringing it up in front of my mouth, I blew it, hoping that Appa wasn't too far away to hear it.

* * *

I flew around looking for him. All of a sudden I saw my bison flying towards me at full speed. I smiled widely,

"Appa!" I yelled happily jumping down onto his saddle while shutting the glider.

"Aangie, you're ok!" Katara exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Hey, give me some credit," I said with a slanting smile.

"I'm sorry Aangie, this was all my fault, I put us all in danger," Katara admitted looking down at the saddle.

"That's ok," I smiled thinking about Zuko. Has he developed a soft side?

"What are you thinking about?" Sokka asked looking at my expression.

"I, I just thought about what happened at the ship… Zuko let me go, he just let me go," I said still shocked about it. He had a perfect chance of capturing me.

"He just let you go?" Katara asked in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of escaped, but I decided to help them instead. And afterwards he kind of just let me go, and he thanked me, besides, I actually saw him smile…"

**Ok, that was this chapter. Slight Zuko/Aangie moment there… btw do any of you have a good name for them? Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought! **

**foxchick1: **Thanks! Yeah, there probably was, but I plan on updating that chapter when I get better time, and when I do I will inform about it, so that those who want can go back and read an improved version of the chapter. And thanks for the support; that always makes me happy! See ya in the next chapter!

**missavatar1470: **Haha, you're welcome! So this was a long chapter, so unfortunately there won't be another one today, but I hope it won't be too long till my next update! And thank you so much, I smiled like an idiot when I read your comment, and believe me my brother bugged me about it…! Anyway, thanks again, and see you in the next chap!


	9. Jet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of ATLA

Jet

Aangie's POV

We were sitting in the woods at our little "camp". The tall trees reached far above our heads with their red leaves swaying gently in the calm breeze blowing by. As I looked around myself, I realized that I couldn't see Momo anywhere.

"Where's Momo?" I asked my friends as I stood up. I looked around myself to see if he was nearby, but he was out of sight. At that exact moment, we heard a screech that sounded suspiciously alike our lemur. The three of us walked further into the woods and saw three cages hanging in the top of some of trees. And based on the screeches, Momo was in one of them…

"Hang on, Momo!" I yelled and swirled around, jumping up towards the cages, by jumping via the trees. I got to the cage holding Momo and the rope holding the cage. I swung my knees around a branch on the tree and let the rest of my body hang down. I pulled the rope from the mechanism, lowering Momo until his cage was finally on the ground. Sokka and Katara pulled open the cage and Momo jumped out, as I jumped down from the tree and landed next to them. That's when we heard growling from the two other cages. More like whimpering, to be fear.

"Alright, you too," I said and started jumping up towards them again.

"This is gonna take forever," I heard Sokka complain and he threw his boomerang instead. I must admit it; he's got talent with the boomerang. He cut both the ropes of with his boomerang before I even reached them.

"That works too," I admitted and slid back down the tree trunk.

"These are fire nation traps; you can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp and get moving," Sokka instructed after studying the traps. I'm not arguing on that one…!

I sat on Appa as Katara handed me her sleeping bag, as she had finished wrapping it up.

"Ah ah, no flying this time," Sokka said and got up. He took the sleeping bag from my arms and put it down again.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" I asked confused. I love flying! Flying is great!

"Think about it. Somehow prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa; he's just too noticeable," Sokka concluded. I understand that having Appa fly across the sky is noticeable, yes, but how else would we get to the North Pole?

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara protested placing her hands on her hips.

"He's a gigantic, fluffy monster with a narrow on his head; it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka exclaimed pointing at Appa. He growled loudly in protest of what Sokka said.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow," I assured, rubbing the fur on his head.

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk," Sokka said more calmly.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked her brother, still holding her hands on her hips.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader," Sokka corrected and pointed to his chest.

"You're the leader?" Katara asked with a snicker on her tongue. She lifted an eyebrow at him, "But your voice still cracks," Katara argued making Sokka grow an offended look.

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior," Sokka objected, before realizing the slight crack of his voice. He made his voice deeper and continued, "So I'm the leader," he finished.

"If anyone's the leader it's Aangie, I mean she is the avatar," Katara said with a smirk, before looking over at her brother.

"Are you kidding, she's just a kid," Sokka protested and all of a sudden one of my own eyebrows quirked.

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm not even that much younger than you…well technically I'm about a hundred years older than you! What've you gotta say to that, leader?" I asked him jumping off Appa with a 'try and top that' look on my face.

"Yeah and why do boys always have to think someone must be the leader?" Katara asked, now with crossed arms, "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl!"

"I've kissed a girl!" Sokka stated quickly, "You just haven't met her…" Sokka added, stammering slightly. This is getting interesting, only a mooncake snack would make this better!

"Who? Gran Gran? I've met Gran Gran," Katara smirked.

"No, besides Gran Gran," Sokka said throwing his hands into the air, "Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts," Sokka concluded calmly. Katara looked annoyed,

"Ok, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader," she said, finishing with another smirk.

"Hey, who knows? Walking might be fun," I cheered, starting out with my usual positive attitude. You must always see the positive side of things!

…except when it's walking….

"Walking stinks – how do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" I asked after about half an hour of walking. I readjusted the backpack I was wearing as we just kept on walking.

"Well I don't know, Aangie, why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything," Katara teased making me snicker.

"Haha, very funny," Sokka commented annoyed. I couldn't see his expression, as he was walking in front, but I'm assuming it's his annoyed pout.

"Ok, there's just one thing I don't understand," I said, once again having to readjust the backpack. "Appa is right here behind us, walking…couldn't we just ride Appa, I mean… he doesn't have to fly…" I said and both Sokka and Katara stopped in their tracks.

"Wow…I didn't think about that," Sokka admitted turning towards us. I facepalmed before I let myself tip forward, faceplanting with an air current. Annoyed, I blew a wind from my mouth, just strong enough to push me back up. Why couldn't I have said something earlier?

"How come we seriously didn't think about that?" Katara asked surprised.

"Well, better late than never!" I said and hopped up on Appa with a smile. I had my negative moment; time to move on with positivity! The two others followed shortly after; Katara and I sat in Appa's saddle as Sokka sat in front on Appa's head.

"Well Sokka, I think you need to update your instincts a bit," Katara said once we started moving again.

"Ok, so I'm sorry we had to walk, but the important thing is that we're safe from the… fire…" Sokka trailed off, making me crawl over, wondering what happened, "…nation," Sokka finished as I realized we had walked right into a Fire Nation camp. All the soldiers stared at us after Appa had walked through the red bush, leaving us here; in a Fire Nation camp. Oh spirits, just our luck!

"Run!" Sokka yelled as the soldiers began running towards us. Appa tried to turn around, but a fire stream was shot at the bushes behind us causing it to create a big fire; there's no way we'll get through there! "We're cut off!" Sokka yelled, as I noticed his upper arm had catched on fire.

"Your shirt," I called pointing to his left arm. Katara immediately brought out some of her water and extinguished the flame, before sealing it back into her water skin.

The army surrounded us quickly. All three of us jumped off Appa and got into our fighting stances, ready for what they might throw at us.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you!" Sokka told them sternly. If that was an attempt to scare them, I don't think it would work after we just try to run away in full on panic…

"What are you doing?" Katara asked her brother confused, probably wondering if he had lost his mind.

"_You_ promise not to hurt _us_?" the man that seemed to be the leader asked us. Other than the usual Fire nation soldier wear, his helmet was different and he was wearing a patch over his eye.

All of a sudden he fell to his knees and blacked out. I stood up from my fighting stance.

"Nice work, Sokka, if that was your instincts; I take back everything I might have said about them…!" I stated looking at the soldier flat on the ground.

"Seriously, how did you do that?" Katara asked confused.

"Eh," he shrugged. After his respond, I looked behind the men to see if I could spot who did it. Letting my eyes trace the forest, I saw a teenager standing in a tree.

"Look!" I called, pointing at him for Sokka and Katara to see as well. He had shaggy, brown hair and held some hook swords I think. I couldn't see him that well… He jumped off the branch, pushing his weapons into it. He used them to swing him forward at two of the soldiers. The guy ran forwards and flipped two new soldiers by hooking his weapon around their legs and going into a flip.

"Down you go," he smirked. Now that I could see him up close, he had brown eyes and a straw in his mouth, he was kinda cute actually! I looked at him amazed; that was five guys in about five or six seconds… scratch that; six men in eight seconds…A guy came at him from behind, but he threw the soldier over, hooking one of his swords around the soldier's…

"They're in the trees!" a soldier exclaimed and I realized there were many more as I looked up. A small boy jumped down on one of the soldiers head and, well, rode him. Man, these guys are awesome! Most of them jumped down from the trees, but I could still see one left in the trees. He was an amazing archer!

Three soldiers sprinted towards me. I spun around and came back with an air swipe, tackling them to the ground. I dodged a soldiers attack and found he was now closer to the fire than me. Playing with the air, I made the flames move towards us and he started screaming, scared that the fire would burn him. I let the flames go and did a reverse hooking kick, hooking my knee around his neck so I could pull him down, as he was in full on panic and wasn't focused anymore. I made a powerful wind encase the fire and shrunk it, reducing the fire until there was only left a small glow on a leaf. I licked my thumb and index finger and put out the fire by squeezing them together around the leaf.

"Hey, he was mine," I heard Sokka complain, as the first boy we saw, had taken down another guy.

"Gotta be quicker next time," he called and attacked someone else. I had to smile at that and I just barely dodged a soldier's spear. I grabbed hold of it with my left hand and shot the soldier up with my staff by a sending out a strong wind. Since both of us were still holding onto the spear; he flew over me and into the ground.

"Man!" Sokka cried annoyed. I turned around and apparently, that guy had taken down yet another soldier before Sokka. A soldier attacked him with his spear. The boy blocked it with one of his swords. Once again the soldier tried, but the boy blocked and ran onto his spear, before jumping over him and sending him into the ground…impressive. He stumbled towards me and stood up.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," I said and we both looked towards the camp. All the fire nation soldiers had run off!

"You just took out a whole army almost single handed!" Katara walked over impressed, shortly followed by her brother.

"Army? There were only like… twenty guys," Sokka protested with crossed arms, sounding really jealous. I didn't even bother rolling my eyes, because I was in a too good mood.

"My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters; Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke and Pipsqueak," he introduced motioning to each of them.

"Ehm, thanks for saving us, Jet," I said as I walked over to him. He was leaning towards a tree, in the shade of its leaves, "We're lucky you were there," I said with a smile.

"Anything for a pretty girl," he said making me blush madly and I found a certain interest in the ground, before I looked up again, hoping that my cheeks weren't bright red. "But seriously, I should be thanking you… We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in," he answered, removing the straw in his mouth for a second.

"We were relaying on instincts," I said, glancing over at Sokka, who was standing a couple of meters away from us. He made me walk for half an hour, when I could've been riding on Appa!

"You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet said and I heard Sokka's footsteps moving away from us.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly," the Duke said after looking into a red barrel.

"That's a great score," Jet answered the young boy, he probably wasn't more than eight years or so.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy," Pipsqueak said lifting up a box. That is a really ironic name for him…

"Also good," Jet smiled, "Let's not get those mixed up."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout," the Duke said after they had placed everything onto a wagon.

"You guys have a hideout?" Katara asked curiously.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes, we wanna see it," I said with a smile and he gave me a really cute smile back. I just couldn't help the bubbly feeling that was climbing my spine.

I walked next to Jet as the freedom fighters led us towards their hideout. As we kept walking, I kept getting more and more curious to see their hide out, because I couldn't spot anything, anywhere…

"We're here," Jet said and stopped in the middle of the forest. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where?" Sokka asked looking into the empty forest, "There's nothing here," he added confused. As he looked around himself, I noticed a rope, just before Jet took it.

"Hold this," Jet said and held the rope towards Sokka. I traced the rope all the way up into a tree, reaching through the leaves.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka asked as he took it nonchalant. He had barely managed to ask the question, before he was pulled up towards the tree, after the rope. A small laugh escaped my lips as I saw him take off into the air.

"Katara," Jet said and handed her another rope. Unlike her brother, she took the rope aware of what was going to happened, and didn't shriek once.

"Grab hold of me, Aangie," Jet said and reached out a hand for me. I gladly placed my hand in his and he pulled me in, causing me to blush. The rope pulled us upwards and I looked at Jet, who was smiling.

"It's beautiful up here," I said once we reached the top and landed on a wooden floor. It was like a small village of tree houses and huts up in the trees! I looked outwards, taking in the whole place.

"It's beautiful, and more importantly the fire nation can't find us," Jet agreed looking around as well.

"They would love to find you, wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee asked landing behind us. I turned towards her with a slightly confused look.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee," Jet answered confidently causing me to turn back towards him.

"Why does the fire nation wanna find you?" I asked as we began walking across a wooden bridge.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble," Jet smirked, "See, they took over a nearby earth kingdom town a few years back,"

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines and doing anything we can to mess with them," Pipsqueak added from behind us. I smirked at the thought, the mighty Fire Nation, getting whipped by a bunch of kids…! I like the sound of that!

"One day, we'll drive the fire nation out of here for good, and free that town," Jet stated.

"Wow, that's so brave," I admired. It's incredible to see so many kids fighting the good fight.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house," Sokka popped up behind us. I rolled my eyes at him, before directing my attention back to Katara.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother," she told Jet appearing behind Sokka.

"No problem; he probably had a rough day," Jet assumed, taking it surprisingly well. I mean, I don't know Jet, but many guys and I quote _many_ would get really annoyed by that comment.

"So, you all live here?" I asked him as Sokka faded out of my side vision.

"That's right, Longshot over there; his town got burned down by the fire nation and we found the Duke trying to steal our food; I don't think he ever really had a home," Jet motioning to each of them as he mentioned their names. I looked down as I realized the freedom fighters had been in bad encounters with the Fire Nation, leading them to this.

"What about you?" I asked as I tilted my head up again the slightest bit. I stopped walking as Jet had done so.

"Fire nation killed my parents," he looked away, before his eyes shut tight. He looked back at me, "I was only eight years old; that day changed me forever," he added. I felt like punching myself as the beginning of an argument I would have with myself for running away.

"I'm sorry…" I said and rolled my lips, "The fire nation wiped out my people; so I'm the last air bender…" I explained and pulled some hair behind my ear, "And Sokka and Katara lost their mother to the Fire Nation; this war has hurt so many people," I said and looked away from him. I could feel my eyes wetting, but I tried to blink away the tears and force them to dry out. What if I didn't run away? What if I could've stopped the war before it started? Because of my egoism, I ran away and abandoned the people of this earth for hundred years…hundred years that has caused more hurt than you could ever imagine, hundred years where I was frozen inside an iceberg doing nothing, helping no one! Only wasting valuable time!

"I'm so sorry, Aangie," Jet said and I could feel his hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asked and gently made me face him.

"I could've helped," I whispered and fell to my knees. I hate when I cry. It only makes me feel weak; it makes me feel like the tremendous power granted the avatar, was wasted on me... But I just couldn't help the tears that trailed down my cheeks. Maybe I could've saved Sokka and Katara's mother, maybe I could've saved Jet's parents, maybe I could've saved Longshot's town, maybe I could've saved my people…

"What do you mean?" Jet asked slightly confused and sat down next to me. I could feel his arm around my shoulder supportingly. I dried off a tear with the back of my hand and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm the avatar…maybe I could've stopped the war, but I disappeared for a hundred years…" I said really upset.

"It's ok," Jet said and dried a tear of my cheek, "Maybe everything happened for a reason…" He helped me up and gave me a supportive smile. If I didn't run away, maybe I would've been killed…but what if I could've helped the air nomads and they were still alive? What if I had become a fully realized avatar and was ready to take on the firelord many decades ago?

How could I've helped them? I'm a fifteen year old girl and an airbending master, yes…I'm a waterbender…trainee or something and I don't know any earth or fire bending yet…! "This way…I got to meet you," Jet said softly.

"Maybe you're right," I admitted. I wasn't convinced, but still, only regretting the past, won't help the future…

"Today, we struck another blow against the fire nation swine. I got a special joy from a fire nation soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hogmonkey. Now, the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees…maybe they're right? Or maybe, they are dead wrong!" Jet concluded and everyone started cheering.

"Nice speech, Jet!" I complimented as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks… by the way, I was really impressed by you and Katara," Jet said, "That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly…I've still got three more elements to master.

"So, I might know a way you and Katara can help in our struggle," Jet said making me light up. Maybe I could help them after all.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight," Sokka informed and stood up, before he began walking away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me; I needed you on an important mission tomorrow," Jet said and Sokka stopped and turned around.

"What mission?" he asked curious.

I had flown around in the trees for a while, looking at everything they had made, and gotten to know some of the freedom fighters more, when I saw Sokka sitting leaning into a tree.

"Hey Sokka, why are you looking so down?" I asked once I landed next to him, but I didn't really give him time to answer, "Is jet back?"

"Yeah, he's back, but we're leaving!" he stated and turned towards me.

"What? Why?" I asked wondering what could've changed Sokka's vision of Jet back to how it was when we met him. He was so much more positive when he left for the mission!

"Because, this is all wrong…." Sokka began, but I cut him off.

"Everything's not wrong, it's different! If this is just because you don't like Jet…" now it was my turn to get cut off by Sokka.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug!" Sokka told me. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What? No he's not; Jet only wants to help his friends and the villagers of the earth kingdom town!"

I protested. What would make Sokka say something like that?

"He beat and robbed a harmless, old man!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What?" I asked shocked, "No way!" I concluded. Jet wouldn't do that! He only wants to help his freedom fighters and the people the fire nation has mistreated!

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked coming down a ladder.

"Jet beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka exclaimed to her too.

"He wouldn't do that, he's just protecting everyone…" Katara said in disbelief. I nodded,

"I don't think you would make up lies like this, Sokka, but I also don't think Jet would do anything like that," I stated. I mean, I just wouldn't Sokka would make up a lie this sincere about someone else, but I still don't believe him…

"Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet asked Sokka who was leaning towards a tree trunk inside of the small hut, with arms crossed in annoyance.

"No…" I started and Katara finished.

"…he conveniently left that part out," she said looking at her brother.

"Fine, but even if he was fire nation; he was a harmless civilian!" Sokka exclaimed walking over to us.

"He was an assassin, Sokka," Jet said and stuck a knife in table. "See, there is a compartment for poison in the knife, he was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka," Jet said opening the knife and showing us the poison. No, joke…the fire nation really wants to find him…and get rid of him!

"I knew there was an explanation," I said feeling relieved.

"I didn't see any knife," Sokka said suspiciously.

"That's because he was concealing it," Jet explained.

"See Sokka, I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife," I told him. If he didn't see the knife and thought the man was just a civilian, it's not weird Sokka was upset of what happened!

"There was no knife!" Sokka exclaimed, "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka stomped out offended.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet, I really need your help!" Jet said and stood up with a slightly worried look.

"What can we do?" I asked him, really wanting to help him.

"The fire nation is planning on burning down the forest, if you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir; we could fight the fires, but if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley," Jet explained to us. Katara and I looked at each other and knew we couldn't let that happen.

"We can't leave now with the fire nation about to burn down the forest," I told Sokka as I entered the hut.

"I'm sorry Aangie, Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him!" he said while packing his things.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that Jet's a better warrior and a better leader," Katara figured and crossed her arms.

"Katara I'm not jealous of Jet, it's just that my instincts…" Sokka started out

"Well, my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet," Katara interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but we can't let them burn down the forest," I told him calmly and Katara and I walked outside together.

I walked next to Jet as he led us along a small river so we could fill the reservoir with water.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting," Katara apologized for her brother.

"No worries, he already apologized," Jet assured and I widened my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock, before I shrugged with a small chuckle, I never thought I'd see that day coming. Or at least I didn't expect it!

"I was surprised too, I got the feeling maybe you or Katara talked to him or something?" Jet explained looking at me.

"Well yeah, I guess we did," I answered thinking back to yesterday.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee," Jet told us with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad he cooled off, he can be quite stubborn sometimes," I said, "Woah!" I yelled as I shot up into the air because of…steam. I fell back down towards the ground and closed my eyes ready for the impact. I opened my eyes, once I realized Jet had catched me in his arms and blushed slightly.

"Thanks…" I said as he put me down.

"You're welcome…" he smiled, "We're here. Underground water is trying to escape from these vents, I need you guys to help it evolve," Jet told us and there were several holes in the ground with steam seeping out. I felt a bit insecure,

"Wow, I've never used bending on water I can't see before," I said and pulled some hair behind my ear, "I don't know…"

"Aangie, you can do this, I know you can," Jet assured placing his hands on my shoulders.

Katara and I were standing around a steam vent, trying to lift the water. I closed my eyes and felt the water as we lifted and lowered our hands, to make the water flow. I saw some water escaping the vent and Katara and I led it into the river.

"Yes, good job! This river empties into the reservoir, a few more geysers and it will be full," Jet smiled.

"There's another steam vent," Katara said and walked over to the next one and I followed after her.

"Ok, you two keep it up, I'll go check on things at the reservoir," Jet told us and headed towards the… well reservoir as he just said…

"We'll meet you over there when we're done," I said while Katara and I were working on a new vent.

"Actually, it's probably better if you meat me back at the hideout when you're done," Jet said before he kept walking.

"I bet that's enough, and I'm not just saying that to be lazy," I said as we finished yet another vent. The river was much bigger now and the reservoir was probably soon filled up, "Let's meet Jet at the reservoir."

"He'll probably be happy to see that we finished early," Katara figured and followed after me.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked. We were standing with a cliff quite close to the reservoir when we saw some of the freedom fighters with the red barrels filled with blasting jelly.

"Those are the red barrels they got from the fire nation," I said.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked confused.

"No…" I whispered in realization, "Jet's gonna blow up the dam," I said. No! Jet can't do that, he's not like that!

"What? That would destroy the town," Katara exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do that…" I said to myself. He can't be; they must need the blasting jelly for something else!

"Aangie, you've gotta stop him!" Katara instructed. I looked down, biting my bottom lip, "I know it's hard to believe, it's hard for me too, but you've gotta do something!" Katara said restlessly, still she sounded patient. I finally opened my glider and was about to fly outside the cliff, when something grabbed my glider. I would've fallen, but I used my airbending to retrieve balance in the air and land on the cliff.

"No, you don't," it was Jet…

"Jet, why?" I asked him taking a step closer.

"Aangie, you would too, if you just stopped to think! Think about what the fire nation did to your people, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again," he said.

"No, I know we have to stop the fire nation; I know that better than anyone, but we can't do that be destroying a town. You're gonna kill all those people!" I told him frustrated.

"I want you to understand me, Aangie," he said turning around to face me, his expression was sincere, "I thought Sokka would understand, but…" as he said it, I saw tears starting to trail down Katara's cheeks and my own eyes began to water.

"Where's Sokka?" I demanded so disappointed in him, that I can't even describe it. Jet walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. trusted him, I honestly thought he just wanted good for everyone, I liked him, like more than usual… and he… he can't have hurt Sokka! I turned away from him. He tried to make me face him, but I pushed him away.

"No!" I yelled and shot him away with a strong wind. He dropped my glider. "I need to get to the dam!" I said and ran closer to my staff, but Jet grabbed it with his hook swords before me. He pulled my glider to him and placed it in his belt, behind his back.

"Aangie, you don't have to do this," he said and tried to walk closer.

"You're gonna kill a whole village! Can't you see that's wrong!?" I asked him.

"We have to make some sacrifices to end the war," he said.

"Think about all the parents that are gonna lose their children, think about all the children that are gonna lose their parents, this won't help anyone!" I yelled in frustration. I just need to get back my glider, but how? I'm not gonna fight him!

"It doesn't matter, we're gonna drive the fire nation out of this town," he stated, looking towards the village. I clenched my fists together, hard.

"Give me back my glider," I demanded him and stretched out my hand.

"No," he said and ran into the forest, sprinting away from me. If I don't get my glider back soon, it might be too late.

I followed him into the forest and he jumped up onto the branches, moving from tree to tree, almost like an airbender in skill, just that he wasn't using air. I tried to hit him with some air blasts; if he's gonna move like an airbender, he better learn to land like and airbender! He dodged, and all of a sudden, I lost track of him. I looked around, and then saw him landing behind me,

"Jet, if you don't give me back my glider, I'll have to take it back myself," I warned and got into my fighting stance. He brought out my glider and I thought he was gonna give it back or something, but he obviously wasn't… He ripped a hole in the wings, so I wouldn't be able to use it to glide on the air.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked. I've gotten the feeling he doesn't wanna hurt me, stop me, but avoid hurting me. Which made the option to fight him, a lot harder.

"Watch me!" I said and jumped down from the branch. I jumped from different branches, towards the ground. All of a sudden he grabbed my arm in middle air, so I couldn't jump further down. He had one of his hook swords stuck in a branch, so I wasn't able to drag him down. Instead, I attacked the branch with an air blade and sliced through it. We both fell towards the ground, but we also both landed on our feet. I immediately started running, but he simply followed after me. Eventually, I came to a small river. I knew Jet would be able to follow me anywhere and then I got the idea. I stopped running and instead, lifted some of the water and blasted it towards Jet. I kept on doing it, until he stumbled backwards towards a tree. I blew a cool wind at him and froze the water around him.

"Why Jet? I can't believe I trusted you! You're sick and I trusted you!" I yelled at him. All of a sudden, I heard some whistling and saw Jet whistling back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him worriedly. Although I suspected what the whistling meant.

"You're too late," Jet told me with a small smirk.

"No!" I turned around to look. I saw a lit arrow fly towards the dam. I was too late! I quickly sent an air swipe towards the arrow, but I knew it wouldn't reach the arrow in time…

"Sokka's still out there," I said, trying to keep up my hope, that somehow he could stop this. I watched horrified as the arrow hit the dam and it exploded, destroying the dam. I watched as the water flushed violently towards the town. It just couldn't be... A tear streamed down my cheek, once again, I failed! A whole town, full of people…gone.

"All those people…" I turned towards Jet, "You monster!" I yelled at him.

"This was a victory Aangie, the fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe," Jet said.

"It will be safe, without you!" it was Sokka! I turned towards him relieved to see him,

"Sokka!" both Katara and I exclaimed happily.

"I warned the villagers of your plan," he told Jet.

"What!" Jet yelled angrily at him.

"First they didn't believe me. The fire nation soldiers thought I was a spy, but one man wowed for me, the old man _you_ attacked, he urged them to trust me… and we got everyone out in time," Sokka explained making me smile.

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet exclaimed angrily.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead," Sokka answered.

"You traitor!" Jet accused from where he was frozen to the tree.

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people," Sokka corrected.

"Aangie, please help me," Jet begged in his soft voice.

"Good bye Jet," I said and walked towards Appa.

"Aangie…are you just gonna leave me here?" he asked in the same soft voice. I faced him. The ice would melt soon in this heat anyway, so, I sliced my right hand through the air, cracking up the ice around him. His eyes locked in mine, quite shocked. I didn't look away; I just flew up onto Appa still holding the eye contact. Then, as I sat down in Appa's saddle, I turned away from him… I really thought he was different.

"Yep yep," Sokka said and Appa took off into the air.

"We thought you went to the dam…how come you went to the town instead?" I asked Sokka with a smile.

"Let me guess, your instincts…?" Katara said, smiling as well.

"What can I say? Sometimes they're right," he said proudly. I smiled knowingly,

"You know we're going the wrong way," I told him.

"And sometimes they're wrong," he admitted and turned Appa around…

**Ok, that is it for this chapter. FINALLY! Argh, sorry for taking so long to update, but school seems to be hating me. Whenever I think I'll be able to write some more, we only get more work to do… so, they ruin my plans… Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I can't promise anything for when I'll put up the next chapter, but I hope it won't take too long!**

**You guys propsed the names Zaangie and Zukaangie, thanks! I think I'll call them Zaangie, since that is shorter! **

**foxchick1: **Glad you liked it! Sorry I updated so late, but I hope it was somewhat worth waiting for!

**(Guest reviewer) Reilly: **Thanks! I'll use Zaangie as their pair name..! Hope you liked the chapter!

**missavatar1470: **You're welcome, and sorry for not updating earlier, I didn't have time..! :O Haha, brothers…what would we do without them? Hope you liked the chapter, although it took forever for me to post it...!

**The Purple Rainbow: **Thanks for the name, but I think I'll call them Zaangie. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!

**Torilovesu: **Hope you liked the chapter! I'm using Zaangie as their pairname…

**(Guest reviewer) Jacknerdieth: **I'll just respond to your reviews here. Well, for chapter 2, I don't know exactly what you're referring too, but based on the way I remember the chapter, I didn't think I made any major changes… Was it the necklace? Well, please tell me, I am actually kind of curious…I am a curious person…!

Anyway, for your review for chapter 3; I assume you're a boy, by your name, and let me ask you, have you ever seen a girl and thought; she was cute? Well, maybe not, but I, as a girl, have many times thought a boy is cute, pretty, that he has gorgeous eyes ,or something like that, although I don't know him. And I'm pretty sure a superior amount of people have had that feeling.

Thinking about Zuko, she could be worried; she's enjoying herself at Kyoshi Island, still she knows prince Zuko is trying to capture her, or it could be foreshadowing romance, as she maybe experienced the, 'he was cute' when she saw Zuko, or she just somehow found him interesting..?

Bumi, well, I didn't have to, but done is done, sorry about that…

The rhino, or well, not a rhino, but I don't know what it is called then, and I would appreciate you telling me what those animals are called!

And, I know the fire nation would've attacked, but if we use our imagination, we can imagine that the comet passing by when the war started was three years later and the attack happened three years later.


End file.
